Days of Fifty Challenge
by The Sisterhood Group
Summary: The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood FB group is proud to announce part one of our Days of Fifty writer's challenge. Several authors, many that you already follow and many that are brand new, all submitted stories for this first challenge. One story will be posted each day so that each writer will have a chance for their story to be showcased. Enjoy!
1. Days of Fifty Challenge

**Days of Fifty Challenge.**

Dear wonderful readers:

The **Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood** is very pleased to announce the start of:

 **The Days of Fifty Challenge**

The Days of Fifty Challenge is an opportunity for ALL writers, brand new and experienced, to have fun while challenging themselves to write with several different writing prompts. An established writer may want to step out of their comfort zone. A new writer may want to post a story for the first time.

This is not a contest. NO WINNERS OR LOSERS. Just good fun and great new stories about our favorite couple.

Guest reviews will be moderated for constructive criticism. Troll/Mean spirited Guest Reviews will not be posted to protect our writers.

...

 **Challenge Number One:**

Our first writer's prompt is: **He knew that he was home when her lips touched his.**

We will post **one story each day** centering around this writing prompt.

...

Information about the Challenges.

 **The Days of Fifty challenges are not exclusive to our Facebook group members.**

1 ** **ANYONE** can join in the fun. If you are not a member of the Sisterhood group, please PM **Lanieloveu or Mrs. Caron** for details.**

2\. The entries will be anonymous. Names will be revealed after the last story for each prompt is posted.

3 ****** There will be several more writers prompts in the upcoming weeks so get in touch with us if you'd like to participate. ******

 **...**

 **The first story for our current prompt will be posted tomorrow!**

 **Thank you all in advance for your support.**


	2. Author 1 HugeChristianFan

**Story 1 of 10**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **...**

 **DAYS OF FIFTY SISTERHOOD CHALLENGE**

 **Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.**

 **Warning: Have the tissues ready !**

 **Forever Home**

 **by**

 **HugeChristianFan**

on Fanfiction at: 4723190/HugeChristianFan

CPOV

It had been two long agonizing years since he had really kissed his beloved wife, Anastasia Rose Grey.

Seven hundred and eighty two days and fifteen hours since he had slept all night holding onto the love of his life. His Ana. She was just as beautiful at age 63 as she was at twenty-one. Her smile, though rare now, could still light up a room. And her giggle, I would give away my entire fortune to hear that sound one more time.

It started just after her 60th birthday, little things at first...like she could never remember where she left her keys or the occasional manuscript that she still liked to read for Grey Publishing, even though she

had retired the year before. She blamed it on retirement, not having enough to occupy her brain was making her forgetful, she said. I offered to retire as well and take her on a trip around the world but she didn't want to leave our children and the grandkids for that long. My mother, Grace, was in her 80s and had decided to step down from her position on the Coping Together board so she asked Ana to take her place. Ana gladly took her up on the offer as she had been a big supporter of the charity since that first Coping Together Gala we had attended in our early courtship.

She lasted about six months before she gave me the excuse that she was too tired to continue helping out at charity events. I, being the overprotective control freak, was worried that she was ill and demanded she go see the doctor for a full physical. Our personal physician had also retired the year before so we had a new young MD who we had never met before. He did the usual routine tests for a woman Anastasia's age and declared her in tiptop physical shape. She looked a good ten years younger than her actual age and other than saying she was tired, she denied any other physical complaints. Had she seen old Dr. Baker, who might have noticed she wasn't quite herself, she may have been diagnosed sooner.

Instead Ana hid her symptoms as she didn't want to worry me or cause me any added stress. I had cut back my hours at GEH when Ana retired from GP but was still active in the day to day operation of the company. Our son, Teddy, had taken over as the CEO but I was still involved in some major deals. At that time we were expanding our overseas branches and I had been doing a lot of travelling for GEH as Teddy's wife was expecting their second child and he didn't want to be too far from home. I always asked Ana to accompany me on my trips but she always complained that she was bored sitting in a hotel room all day while I was in meetings. It was after one of these business trips that I finally realized that my precious Anastasia was no longer the woman I had fallen in love with after she fell at my feet on that fateful day we met.

I arrived home late from the airport, Ryan dropping me off at the front door before heading to the staff cottage. Taylor and Gail had retired and moved to Utah last year to be closer to Sophie and their grandchildren. We still had a full security contingent but no longer had a live-in housekeeper since Ana wasn't working, she said there was no need for one as she was able to cook and clean up after the two of us. We still had a woman, Margery, who came during the day and did most of the cleaning, laundry and organized the weekly grocery delivery and household supplies. Otherwise, Ana had the house to herself while security monitored the grounds from the staff cottage. It was quiet when I entered the front foyer and the house was in darkness. I left my suitcase by the door and made my way upstairs, just wanting to climb in bed and fall asleep next to my gorgeous Angel.

I entered the master bedroom and went straight into the bathroom so I wouldn't disturb Ana while I got undressed and ready for bed. I walked back out in only my boxers and pulled back the covers on my side of the bed. I slide over, reaching for my wife only to find her side cold and empty. I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. The bed was a rumpled mess but otherwise empty.

"ANA !" I yelled, jumping out of bed and running out of the room. I opened all the doors as I ran along the hall, looking inside for a sign that she was there. Not finding anything, I ran down the stairs to the first floor, thinking maybe she got up to make a cup of tea while waiting for my return. I hit the light switch as I entered the kitchen and stopped short as I tried to process what I was seeing. The gourmet kitchen that was my wife's pride and joy looked like a war zone. There was flour everywhere, cracked open eggs were all over the counter top and the smell of burnt plastic was in the air.

" ANA ! Baby where are you ?" I scream as I run through the mess littering the kitchen floor, almost wiping out in a puddle of what looks like milk. I dashed across the empty livingroom toward the hall leading to my office and Anastasia's office/library. I bypass my office, remembering the numerous times Ana has fallen asleep reading on the cosy chaise in the library. I threw open the door and hit the lights only to find books flung all over the room but no Ana.

" ANA !" I tug on my hair as I try to think where my wife could be. I headed back down the hall and opened my office door. This room appears to be just how I left it, nothing out of place and again, no Ana. I see the phone on the desk and pick up the receiver to call for help.

" Mr. Grey ?" I heard Reynolds answer from the security office. "Is everything alright ?" he asks.

" When was the last time you saw Mrs. Grey ?" I growled into the phone.

" Umm, it was around 9 pm , I did a perimeter check and saw her in the kitchen through the window before returned to the office...is Mrs. Grey okay sir ?"

" I can't find her !" I scream at him.

" Shit ! I'll be right there sir," I heard before he hung up. I realized I am standing there in only my boxers so I ran back upstairs to find some pants.

I entered our bedroom and head to my closet to grab some sweats. As I opened the door to the walk-in closet I heard a whimpering noise coming from the back of the closet. I groped for the light switch in the dark and finally hit it, illuminating the small space. I heard another whimper and see a pile of my suits on the floor along the back wall. " Ana ?" I whispered and I see the pile shift. I bent down and slowly pulled the Armani jacket off the top of the heap. I see a mass of chestnut hair then the tear-filled ocean blue eyes of my beautiful wife.

" Anastasia, baby, what's wrong ? Are you hurt ?" I reached down and pulled her into my arms.

" Chriisssstiaaaaaan ?" she moans as she grabs me round the waist and sobs into my chest.

" Shhhh...baby, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you," I said as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bed. I sat down and cradled her in my lap . I heard foot steps pounding up the stairs and look up as Reynolds enters the room. I shook my head and he nods and retreats back into the hall. I heard him say "he found her", most likely to Ryan back in the security suite.

I look back down at my crying wife and my heart breaks. " Anastasia, please tell me what's wrong, you are scaring me baby," I plead.

She raises her head and blinks a few times, clearing the tears from her eyes. " Christian ?" she asks like she just realized it was me holding her to my chest.

" Yes Ana, it's me, Christian...I'm home, I'm here. What happened ?" I smoothed the hair back from her face and cupped her cheek with my palm. She leans into my touch and takes a deep breath, and I see more tears spill down her cheeks.

" I wanted to...to make you a cake...a chocolate cake, to welcome you back home...and...and...I couldn't remember the recipe...or how to cook it...I tried to find a book in the library to tell me how...I couldn't find the right book...I couldn't remember...Christian...I can't remember..." she sobbed and buried her head in her hands.

I grabbed her head in both my hands forcing her to look at me.

" Anastasia, it's okay, we will figure this out, together...I promise I won't leave you, never again." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her soft lips, not knowing it would be the last time I kissed "my Ana".

Of course, I was on the phone the very next day, calling in favors, trying to find the leading experts in the field. Over the course of the next two years I had consulted every Neurologist, Neuropsychologist and every other ologist that I could find that had researched Alzheimer's dementia. That was the diagnosis that the "experts" agreed upon, "early onset Alzheimer's" and it was already advanced when Ana finally admitted that her memory had been failing her for awhile. I blamed myself for not noticing because of the travelling I had been doing for GEH so I immediately retired from my company and officially handed it over to Theodore and Phoebe. I wanted to be here for my wife and try to make her life as stress free as possible as well as spend as much time with her while she still remembered me.

Tragically, that time was only a few short months before her disease had progressed so far that Anastasia no longer recognized not only me, her husband, but also our entire family. The morning I woke up next to my precious Ana screaming next to me and clutching the covers to her chest in abject terror is one I will never forget.

I am startled awake by a piercing scream and jump out of bed before I realize it is Ana's voice I heard.

"Ana, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare ?" I reached across the bed to grab her hand and she scoots away from me, falling off the other side of the bed.

" ANA !" I ran around the bed and bent over to pick her up.

" NO !" she yells. " Who are you ? Get away from me ! Daddddyyy !" she wails.

I took a step back, at a loss, not sure what to do. Ray Steele, her stepfather and the only man she ever called Daddy, passed away 5 years ago after a massive stroke. I wished I could just pick up the phone and bring her father back but even the great "Christian Grey" doesn't have that kind of pull.

" Ana," I said gently, "it's me, Christian...your husband, I love you baby, it's okay...I won't hurt you...I promise." I slowly reached out and grabbed her hand, hoping that the spark that is always created when we touch will jog her memory. She seems to have calmed down when I squeezed her hand so I sat beside her on the floor and pulled her into my arms.

" You aren't one of her's...Carla's...you're mine ?" She looked up at me with confusion in those gorgeous blue eyes.

" Yes Anastasia, I'm yours...now and forever, " I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

And now, it is two years later and I am living with a stranger. My Ana left the building a long time ago. Oh, every once and awhile she will have a brief period of lucidness where she asks for me and the nurses that care for her round the clock will come get me. I spend a few moments holding my sweet Anastasia but have to leave the room before she reverts back to the scared little girl who thinks I am there to hurt her. I can't bear to see her like that and it breaks my heart every time I leave the room and she begs me to stay.

I'd then go back to my home office and try to concentrate on the charity work in Africa and the USA that occupies my time these days but usually I'd find myself staring out at the Sound remembering all the firsts that Ana and I shared before Alzheimer's took my wife away from me.

Tonight I sit, staring out the window into the darkness, sipping on a glass of Bourbon. I am tired, so tired and don't know how much longer I can do this. Fortunately or unfortunately, Ana's disease has only affected her mind, her body is healthy as a horse, thanks to the private nurses that I pay a fortune to care for her. She could live another 10 or more years in the hell that is now the prison of her addled brain but I don't think I have it in me to continue to suffer in my own personal hell without my Ana.

I hear a knock on my office door, knowing it must be the night nurse as security has set the house alarms for the night. " Come in." I say and empty my glass in one swallow.

" Mr. Grey," the nurse, Angie, pops her head around the doorframe. " Ms Ana is awake, sir, and she's asking for you...she seems quite with it and is upset that you weren't in bed with her. I think she needs you, Mr. Grey..." She seems a bit agitated, which is strange, the nurses are always so calm especially when Anastasia was having a bad day.

" I'll be right up." I tell her and she nods and retreats back upstairs.

I sigh and brace myself for what I will find when I enter what used to be our master bedroom. I haven't slept in that room in almost two years, haven't felt my wife snuggled in my arms, haven't kissed...let alone made love, to my angel, my Anastasia.

I take a deep breath and enter the room and immediately see Ana sitting up in bed staring at me, blue eyes to my gray.

" Christian, where were you ? Why is this nurse in our bedroom ? Am I sick ? Why weren't you here when I woke up ?" She rattles off these questions while reaching out for me. She looks more alert than she has in so long, like the old Ana is back. I wonder how long it will last before she breaks my heart once again when she retreats back into her head.

" I'm sorry baby, I was downstairs finishing up some work, I'm here now," I say as I sit on the bed and take her in my arms.

" Angie, go take a break, I will call you when I need you." I motion with my head for the nurse to leave us alone. She hesitates for just a second, then says, " I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, just yell if you need me," and she walks out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

" Christian, who is that woman ? What is wrong with me ? I don't remember being sick..." she looks at me with confusion but otherwise her eyes are the clear ocean blue that I fell in love with 42 years ago. Today, in fact, was the anniversary of that fateful interview where she filled in for her best friend, Kate, and my life, as I knew it, changed forever.

" Shhh, baby, you're okay, nothing to worry about, trust me, okay ?" I kissed her forehead and brushed her now silver hair off her face. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I inhale her unique Ana scent and will myself not to cry as I don't want to upset her when she is finally in my arms after so long. I never want this moment to end and wish I could freeze time in this instant and spend forever in Anastasia's arms. I nuzzle her neck and think...if I died now, I would die a happy man.

I thought then pops into my brain and I raise my head and gaze into Ana's eyes. I see my love reflected back in her eyes and not the fear that these days is the only thing I see in those gorgeous blue eyes.

" Ana, I love you, baby...do you trust me ? Will you go somewhere with me ?" I beg, hoping I have enough time before she regresses again.

" I love you too Christian, of course I will go with you...where are we going ?" she asks.

I pick her up bridal style and say, " It's a surprise baby...just wait, you'll see."

I carry her out into the hall and turn toward the back stairs that lead to the garage and the security entrance.

" Christian, wait ! I'm not dressed." Ana says as I carry her down the stairs.

" Don't worry, you don't need clothes where we are going." I kiss her forehead to reassure her as I open the door to the garage. I grab the keys to the Audi SUV, the old R8 hasn't been driven in so long, I don't know if it will even start so I leave those keys on the hook.

I open the car door and gently put her down in the rear passenger seat. I close the door and go around to the driver's side. I get in the driver's seat and start the car. I then get out and climb in the rear, sitting bedside Ana and closing the door behind me. I slide over and pull her into my arms.

" Christian, what are we doing ?" she giggles as I pull her onto my lap.

" Remember all the times we have made out in the back of this SUV while Taylor drove us around ? I just want to make out in the car with my wife..." I give her my sweet smile and my heart almost stops when I see the sparkle return to her eyes, my Ana's eyes.

" Well Mr. Grey...we aim to please !" she says and giggles again as she leans towards me.

I don't know how long our moment of bliss lasted, it was if time had stood still.

" I'm tired Christian." I hear Ana whisper as she lays on my chest in the backseat, the windows of the Audi opaque with smoke.

" I know baby, just go to sleep...I will never leave you, Anastasia...we will be together forever...I promise. I love you , my Ana..."

Christian lifts her head to look into Anastasia's eyes...and he knew that he was home when her lips touched his...one last time...

 **The End**

* * *

 **Reviews and support for our first author will be very much appreciated.**


	3. Author 2 rapunzelclayre

**Story 2 of 10.**

 **The Days of Fifty Challenge**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in the telling of this story belong to EL James.**

 **...**

 **What is it About Graduations?**

 **by**

 **rapunzelclayre**

on fanfiction at: 6859117/rapunzelclayre

 **CPOV**

Sitting here on stage, waiting for them to get through all the welcomes, I am ready to get my speech over with before I decide against what I have planned to say. It took twenty years and one very insistent niece to get me to agree to another graduation speech. But Ava knows she has me wrapped around her fingers. She is just as tenacious as her mother and just like with Kate, I relented and now here I am about to speak.

"Please Uncle C. I don't want my graduation to suck like last year's class. You will be so much more interesting than that Dr. that spoke for almost an hour and a half last year when Iris graduated. You have always gotten your message across in a much more concise way."

"Ava, I have only ever given one graduation speech and I have no intention of ever doing so again. That is final." I give her my best 'drop it now' glare. Unfortunately that lost its effect on her by age three.

"Come on Uncle C. Please. Please. Please. I'll work for free for a month." Then she does it. The thing that I can't say no to. She makes her blue-green eyes as large as they can possibly be and starts to fill them with tears.

"Ava… alright, alright. I'll do it. But you know I won't allow you to work for free. However, you will be moving to mergers and acquisitions for the summer." Ava has loved working at GEH and has been in the accounting department the past two summers. I want her to expand her knowledge because I will need someone to run my company when I decide to retire and it would be nice to be able to leave it in the hands of family. She is going to be studying business at Stanford in the fall and I want her to have as much of an advantage as she can get.

"But…" This time when I glare at her she changes her tone. "Ok deal Uncle C. I am so glad you agreed to do this."

"Our speaker for this evening is no stranger to anyone. He is an honorary graduate of Lakeside Prep." Yeah because they are one of the schools that kicked me out. "He has been businessman of the year for the past decade and is one of the world's richest men. Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome Seattle's own, Christian Grey."

I shake hands with the Headmaster and take my place at the podium. While I am waiting on the applause and the standing ovation to die down, I search the crowd for her. I know she's here because Ava's favorite 'not really my aunt but I call her that anyway' would not miss this for anything.

It's been thirteen years since I have seen her and twenty since I have spoken to her. Anytime we were in the same place over the years, Elliot and Kate's wedding and Ava and Eli's birthdays, we avoided speaking to each other. There was always something else to focus on anyway.

When Kate and Elliot divorced after only seven years of marriage, we didn't see each other at all because they threw separate parties for the kids. I think the kids loved getting double the presents because after a couple of years, Elliot and Kate had developed a remarkable co-parenting relationship but they still had separate parties.

The wedding would have been the time for us to have really had an opportunity to talk; however, she was heavily pregnant at the time and I did not want to cause her any added stress. Plus I don't think her husband would have appreciated the intrusion.

With the birthday parties, everyone was too focused on the children and she was focused on her own to even bother with what I was up to. I would have thought she might approach me at any of those or we could happen to be alone in the same space. Anytime it came close to us being alone together she would immediately leave. I had already chased her once, I wasn't about to do it again when she was already happy with someone else.

Everyone takes their seats. Alright Grey. Showtime. Just as I get ready to start, I see her with Kate and her family. She still looks just as beautiful as she did at her own graduation.

"Thank you Headmaster Johnson for having me speak today. Although, I don't think Ava gave either of us much choice. Class of 2031, I want to speak to you today about opportunities. I have been fortunate in my life to have had a lot of great opportunities come my way and I have capitalized on them. But there are other opportunities that I either passed by or I let slip through my hands." As I say this last part, my eyes find hers and from here on out it is like I am speaking just to her.

"Those times are the greatest teachers because we don't get unlimited chances to have the things we want. Unfortunately sometimes we realize all too late the things matter most to us. There are those times where you are so close and feel you have given everything you can only to have it not work out. There are times after an opportunity has passed you by that you look back and see very clearly what you should have done instead of what you ended up doing." I have to break my eye contact with Ana because she is starting to cry and I can't stand to see her cry again.

"I would not be the successful person I am today without the team I have around me at GEH. You already have had a team around you to help you through any problem or decision you have needed to make. Your parents, grandparents, siblings, extended family, and friends have been with you so far. They will always be there for you, don't push them away because you sense that they may feel you are a burden. I assure you, you are not. They only want to help you and see you become the best that you can be. It took me a long time to realize this and I hope you will not repeat my mistakes.

"In closing, Class of 2031, take chances and take advantage of the opportunities ahead of you. You will only regret the ones that you did not take. Thank you and Congratulations!"

I take a deep breath and step away from the podium to another standing ovation. Headmaster Johnson takes back over and calls the almost one hundred students up one-by-one to get their diplomas. Ava runs up to me and gives me a hug when they call her name holding up the process but I don't think anyone will complain.

Once the ceremony is over and I have seen my family to congratulate Ava one more time, I have had enough and decide to leave.

Taylor and I just make it out of the door and almost to Sawyer who is waiting just ahead of us in the Audi when I hear my name being called.

"Mr. Grey!" I don't turn around. "Mr. Grey!" I need to just ignore it. Nothing good will come from it just more heartbreak for me and I don't even have a heart.

"Christian!" At that I turn around and am finally face to face with her after all this time.

"Yes, Mrs. Miller."

"I know I am not supposed to be speaking with you but I ran across something when I was packing my things for my move yesterday and after that speech I thought you might be more inclined to speak with me. Anyway I may have been wrong about that but I had bought something for you all those years ago but I never did get it to you. It had gotten put away with the other reminders of you and I hadn't looked in that box until yesterday."

I am just staring at her stunned that she still has some things from our time together. She had left almost everything with me because she didn't want any reminders of that time but yet she still has some.

"You can do what you want with it. Throw it away and just forget this conversation even occurred. I had intended to give it to you but with the way things happened, it got put in a box and I hadn't opened it since I packed it twenty years ago. Anyway, I knew you would be here today and I hoped I might have the chance to give it to you."

She opens her humongous purse. It looks like one of those large Vera Bradley bags that are now all the rage again because they are 'vintage'. She pulls out a small box that has a note attached to it with my name on the outside. As I inspect the box, I see that it is a model of the glider we took in Georgia.

"Like I said, do what you want with it. It was bought for you and you should have it. I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Christian." I am momentarily stunned but I finally get my bearings again.

"Anastasia, wait!" She stops and turns back to face me.

"I would like to speak with you. Perhaps over coffee, or tea, if your husband wouldn't mind. There are a few things I would like to say to you but I don't think this is the right place for that."

Truth is, I need a few moments to think through exactly what I want to say. I must have said something wrong because her eyes are filling with tears again. What the fuck am I doing anyway. This is crazy. She's in shock and apparently hurt and she hasn't said a word.

"You're right. It's a bad idea. Have a good evening and Anastasia, I'm sorry." As I say those words, I realize I'm sorry for so much. For the way things happened between us, for not attempting to contact her after she left the penthouse that day, and for upsetting her today.

"Christian no wait. I'm sorry. It just caught me off guard. Joel died two years ago. He had been working late at his office doing paperwork for the company and was stabbed walking to his car. I'm surprised that you didn't know. I guess you have somewhat tamed your stalker tendencies." She has a small giggle and it is a sound I have missed. When I would hear it a party it was annoying to hear because I had nothing to do with it. But now even though she is somewhat laughing at me, it is a glorious sound to hear.

"Ana I.. I'm so sorry about your husband. I had no idea."

"It's fine you didn't know. It is still hard at times which is part of the reason I am moving. I would love to have coffee and catch up with you. Just tell me when."

"How about right now?"

"Wow. Umm ok that works. Just let me call the kids and see what they will be doing."

She steps away and makes her phone call. It gives me a moment to really appreciate how she looks. She is still petite but her hips are a little wider and breasts a little fuller. She looks incredible for her age. She doesn't look a day over twenty five. The dark gray dress she has falls just above her knee. It has a black band around the waist making her slim figure shine. The wide straps show off her toned arms and her hair is flowing down her back.

"Christian, where should I meet you? I need to let my kids know."

"You could just ride with me and Taylor or Sawyer can take you home. We can go to Cafe Suisse near Escala. I can walk home and one of them can carry you where you need to go when we are finished."

"Okay. Yes that sounds good." She turns back and talks to one of her children and then is quickly done.

"Alright Mr. Grey let's go."

"After you Mrs. Miller." She goes ahead of me and I get to ogle her perfect ass all the way to the Audi.

"Mrs. Miller, it is good to see you again."

"Taylor, need I remind you that it is Ana. And it is good to see you again as well."

The ride to Cafe Suisse is silent but it is not uncomfortable. I am trying to gather my thoughts of what I want to say to her and I assume she must be doing the same. We make it to the cafe and place our orders. Taylor has found us a quiet table in the corner. After placing my coffee and muffin on the table, I pull out the chair for her.

"Always a gentleman Mr. Grey. I have missed having someone do that for me."

"You are welcome. Again let me apologize about your husband. If I had known, I would not have brought it up. I am sure it is still hard for you."

"It was especially difficult the first year. Isaiah was at Harvard when it happened. Luckily he was able to get an emergency withdrawal for the fall semester and was then able to return in the spring. Iris missed a lot of school but she grew more determined and actually finished high school a year early."

"I had thought that she and Ava were the same age. How have you all been since?"

"I think the kids are coping by trying to stay as busy as possible as am I. I have been exercising more and volunteering my time along with my job at Kavanagh Media."

"What happened with publishing? I was always curious about that but had never asked."

"My boss, Jack Hyde, was really creepy. He wanted me to go to a conference with him in New York but it just didn't feel right. So I told him that I wouldn't be able to go due to my mother visiting. He had me working late each night and then on the night he was about to leave he tried to attack me in the break room. I was able to subdue him due to the self-defense moves that Ray had drilled into my head since I was a young teenager. Joel had heard Jack's screech and came in to see what was going on. He had gotten Jack restrained and checked me over."

"So that was how you met Joel?" If only I had contacted her that Wednesday after she left instead of contacting Elena to get me a sub immediately. I could maybe have been waiting to pick her up and when she didn't come out on time, went in and saved her. Well it sounds like she took care of it herself but I could have been the one to take care of her after.

"It was the first significant conversation we had. We had been introduced to each other when I started working there. After the incident, Hyde was fired. Turns out that it didn't really matter too much because SIP went under just a month later. During that time Joel and I spoke with each other on a more regular basis and became good friends. I finally felt ready to start dating again around August and he asked me out. We had talked about dating before and I had mentioned that I just wasn't ready for a relationship yet."

They didn't start dating until August but she was heavily pregnant at Kate and Elliot's May wedding.

"I can only imagine what has your brow furrowed like that. Let me guess, Isaiah?"

"It really is none of my business Ana. I just didn't know you were ready for kids so quickly."

"Believe me I wasn't. Apparently there was a batch of faulty birth control shots that Dr. Greene's office had received and I was lucky enough to receive one of them. We were shocked but wouldn't trade Isaiah for anything."

"Did you get married right away?"

"No we didn't. We had a great friendship and dating was going well for us. But I wasn't at that all consuming love stage yet. On Valentine's Day he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I loved him because he was the father to Isaiah and we had a great friendship but it was never what I thought love should be like. We had a small wedding in October, when we felt comfortable enough to leave Isaiah for a few days for a honeymoon."

"I am so glad you were happy Ana." No I am really not but she was able to find what I could have never given her. I would have flipped if her birth control had failed and we ended up saddled with a child so early in our relationship.

"What about you? What have you been up to? I have been monopolizing the conversation talking about me. I want know how you have been."

"Honestly about the same as I was when we first met. I am still all about GEH and keeping everything in control. We now have a headquarters on every continent, except Antarctica. Although if I can figure out what kind of business I can do with the penguins there I may end up with something." Then there's the sound that has haunted me for years. Her full giggle.

"Well I am sure you could find something Mr. Grey. I haven't seen anything in the news or come through at KM. Has there been anyone special in your life? Anyone to make you happy?"

"Well there was this one person but I fucked it up. Other than that, I have just stuck with what I know."

"I'm sure you didn't fuck it up Christian. Did you talk to her after this supposed fuck up? I'm sure she would tell you that it wasn't whatever you were thinking."

"No. I didn't. By the time I was ready to try to get in touch with her again, I found out she had moved on. So I guess I really didn't mean that much to her anyway despite what she said to me the last time I saw her." Hopefully I am vague enough she won't suspect that I am talking about her. Although with me staring at her during my speech she probably has a clue.

It took me until Valentine's Day 2012 to realize what I truly wanted. It was like all I could see were couples that day and they all were lovey dovey with each other. At work, it looked like Andrea had opened a flower shop she had so many roses there. As I was leaving for my lunch meeting I had to see both Gwen and Ros and then Andrea and her husband Ben all googly eyed and touching each other. I snapped at them to get back to work and that I was headed out for my meeting.

The Mile High was even worse. It was like no one was conducting business and the whole room was nothing but couples in love. While waiting in my private dining room for Elena to show up, I realized why I was so mad about the sights I was seeing. It was because I was wanting that for myself.

That night I didn't have my typical nightmare but it was a dream of a large meadow and the giggle that I hadn't heard in months. When I woke up, I was at peace but realized that I wanted to be with Ana and I didn't care about the lifestyle as long as I had her.

I had heard something about Ana and a Joel, while Kate was wedding planning at one of the rare Sunday dinners that I attend. I didn't want to intrude on her life while she was with someone else, at least not yet. So I made my plans to talk to her and try to win her over at Kate and Elliot's wedding. If she really loved me like she said she did, then I might still have a shot. But it was too late, she was pregnant and with him so I didn't even try to speak with her. I had tried to have more with a few subs but none of them ever compared. There were just some things that Ana and I shared that I didn't want that experience with anyone else.

"Well you deserve to be happy Christian. You shouldn't settle for anything less than what will truly make you happy. I know all too well that settling for something, while it may fulfill a certain aspect, you will always be feeling like something is missing. If I decide to try to date again, I am not going to settle for anything other than that all consuming love that will make me feel like forever isn't long enough."

"You didn't have that with Mr. Miller?"

"We had a good love that was built on a great friendship but it lacked at having intense passion. Don't get me wrong, I miss him terribly and I hate it for the kids but our relationship was missing something."

"I see." Is it possible that she has been missing me as much as I have missed her? Now or never. It's time to get some answers.

"Why didn't you ever contact me Ana?"

"Your contract stated that once it was over, it was over. There would be no going back and no contacting anyone in your family."

"But you didn't sign the contract."

"I know but for the most part we followed it while we were together, but you even told me in the beginning that if I walked away you wouldn't stop me and that would be it. Believe me if I had thought you would have taken my call, I would have. But it wouldn't have done any good anyway. If I remember correctly, I overheard Kate and Elliot talking about you being with someone else on your birthday."

Ah yes, the infamous surprise birthday in 2011. My family showed up to surprise me at Escala and it was just the perfect shitstorm. My sub I had just contracted with was in the kitchen preparing for dinner and in walked my family. I was at GEH trying to keep a deal from falling through and it just so happened Ryan, who was watching the cameras, was indisposed in the bathroom. Everyone was shocked and it was awkward as hell. Needless to say I didn't have any more surprise birthday parties.

"Christian, I have enjoyed catching up with you but I am going to have to get going. I still have one room left to pack before the movers show up in the morning."

"Where are you moving to?"

"Oh I am just getting back into the city. I am actually going to be living in the apartment Kate and I stayed in when we moved here after college. I just can't take being in that large house alone anymore."

"Well in that case, do you think we can meet up again? Maybe I can take you to dinner after you get settled in your apartment."

"I would like that." She says with a smile on her face. It has been so great to see her confidence she has gained over the years.

"Here's my card with my cell. Just let me know which day will be best for you."

"I will do that."

We get up and head out the door. I hold it for her and tell her that Sawyer will take her wherever she wants to go.

We are almost to the Audi when she suddenly trips and almost falls. I somehow manage to catch her by her upper arm. She quickly spins around and she is in my arms. It's just like when I saved her from the cyclist in Portland all of those years ago.

I run my hand along the side of her face and now she is looking up at me with those eyes that are screaming for me to kiss her. I am not going to pass up this opportunity when I can see that it is what she wants and I know it is what I have wanted for so long.

The moment my lips touch hers, I have a feeling come over me. It feels amazing and right, like it is where I belong. It feels like I am finally home.

 **A/N: A huge thank you to those who read this and offered suggestions.**

* * *

 **Reviews are very much aappreciated.**


	4. Author 3 mllezeau

**Story 3 of 10**

 **Days of Fifty Challenge**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy characters used in the telling of this story belong to EL James.**

 **Constant Craving**

 **by**

 **mllezeau**

on Fanfiction at: 6762638/mllezeau

 **CPOV**

I wake up with a start. It takes me a minute to realize that I'm in my new bedroom in my new house on the sound. I sit up in the bed, soaked in sweat and my heart beating fast.

It was a dream that woke me up, but this time, it wasn't one of my usual nightmares. For the past three months, ever since I first laid eyes on her, all I do is think of her. When I'm awake she's on my mind. When I'm asleep, she's in my subconscious. I still work and run my empire, I workout, I eat, I interact with other, but throughout all of that, I think of her. All day. Every fucking day. She's on my mind, in my head, consuming all of me.

I remember the first I saw her. I remember every second of her. Every moment where we've inhabited the same space, I remember every bit of it. It was the last day of March. Taylor normally parks in the garage, and we'll take my private elevator directly to the twentieth floor, where my office is located.

On that last day of March, there was construction in the garage and no one was allowed to park there for the entire day. I remember letting out a string of profanities at the inconvenience. I had a conference call in half an hour and I had no time to waste. I informed Taylor that he could drop me off at the front of the building, and I would go to my office on my own while he parked the car in the back of the building.

I remember it was pouring rain that morning. I was too impatient to use an umbrella and I got damp by the time I walked inside the building. It was the start of the workday and the lobby was full of employees. I ignored all the heads that turned to look at me. Ever since the so called scandal, I get lots of looks. It's been six fucking months, and I still get the looks, followed by the whispers. It bothered me at first, but I don't give a shit anymore. I don't care about the looks from strangers and their misconceptions about my life. I do care that my own mother hasn't made eye contact , but that's a separate issue.

As I was walking towards the elevator, I made a quick glance to my right. The GEH lobby has rented out a space to a coffee shop. It's only been opened a month, and we've catered some of our breakfast meetings from them, but I've never gone there personally. Why would I? I have people to cater to my slightest whim.

As I approached the shop, all I saw was a mass of brown hair as she was hunched over wiping down something on the counter. For some reason, I stopped walking. I don't know what caused me to stop, but I couldn't take another step right then if my life depended on it. When she finished wiping, she stood up straight and I got my first look at her face.

She looked young. Very young with flawless, pale skin. Her brown hair reached just past her shoulders, and framed her face. I stood here motionless as she put her bottom lip between her teeth and put a stray piece of hair behind one ear. When a line starts to form at the counter, she begins to take orders. I stand there a little bit longer and watch as she smiles and laughs with some of the customers. I feel this jolt to my system at the sight of her smile, and I think my heart actually stopped beating at the sound of her laugh.

Despite the fact that I needed to get ready for my conference call, I get in the back of the line. Imagine that! Christian Grey standing in line. And for some processed, enriched bleached flour and sugar, no less.

It takes me seven minutes to get to the front of the line, and in that time, Taylor has called twice, probably to ask where the fuck I am. I decided to ignore his call. When I get to the counter, I almost drop my briefcase. Her skin was absolutely flawless, and has a porcelain like look to it. It takes a lot of effort for me not to reach out and touch her face, to kiss her and to whisk her back to my house and claim her as mine.

And her eyes! The bluest and clearest eyes I've ever seen. They remind me of the color of the ocean, and just like the ocean, I knew I would become lost in them.

"Can I help you?" She asks. I don't know what an angel sounds like, but I imagine they sound like her. I lock eyes with her and I try to force a smile. She gives me a smile in return. It's not a genuine smile. It's one of those professional smiles you put on your face so you can get through a meeting or a work function. I'm glad that she's giving me a professional smile, because if she was standing in front of me right now and giving me a genuine smile, I don't know how I would be able to contain myself.

I hear a small gasp, and see a blush across her cheeks before she breaks eye contact with me.

Yup. She recognized me. Fucking great.

Now she was looking anywhere but at me. Just great! Fucking scandal strikes again.

I lost my train of thought for a minute and completely forgot what the hell I'm doing in this line. I clear my throat and place my order.

"One blueberry muffin and a large black coffee, please." I have no intention of eating the damn muffin. I work too hard on my body to fill it with that poison. I hate to waste food, so hopefully Taylor will eat it.

She turns around and gets my order before ringing me up.

"Ana, are those the muffins you baked this morning? They smell good," some guy who just came from the kitchen area. I watched as he wrapped an apron around his waist before going to stand in front of the register.

"They are," she says as she hands me the bag with the muffin and the coffee. Our hands accidentally touch, and I feel a spark of electricity from my hand all the way through the rest of my body. She must feel it too, because I see her eyes widen right before she rubs her hand on her apron.

She looks at me again, and blushes. She moves on to the next customer, and I pay for my purchases. As I walk away, I turn around one more time, and see her talking to the cashier. They're both laughing and when the see me looking at them, the quickly pretend to go back to work.

I sigh as I make my way into the elevator and to my office. I'm used to the looks, snickers and whispers that go on. People need to get a life and move the fuck on.

And it's been going on like this for the past three months. Every morning I buy a muffin and a coffee from her. Every morning I make sure our hands touch. I've instructed Andrea to only use them to cater for any morning meetings. She's been on the twentieth floor exactly 18 times to deliver our catering. I even managed to get her in my office one morning when I had a meeting there with Ros.

Whenever I know she's in one of the executive suites setting up food, I make it a point to pull up the video recording and watch her. I even watched her while she was in my office for the first. The video showed her looking at the paintings on my wall. She even touched one of them. I saw her quickly look in my bathroom before promptly closing the door. I watched as she sat in my chair and spun it around like a little kid would do. She tries to open up my desk drawers, but those remain locked unless I'm in the office. What the fuck is she looking for?

After she got up from the chair, she goes back into my bathroom. There's no camera in the bathroom, but from what I could see through the open door, she smells my lotions and cologne before exiting and closing the door.

That would have gotten anyone else fired, but not her. Those actions led me to create a fantasy in my head where she's actually interested in me, in my life.

That fantasy led me to get in her line every morning to order a pastry. A pastry that I now eat because there's a chance that she's the one who baked it. That fantasy led me to make sure that my hand brushes against hers every morning when she hands me my bag.

There's never any conversation beyond me placing my order, and her thanking me for my purchase. How does one talk to an angel?

She still blushes whenever she sees me and refuses to make eye contact. I don't know if that's because she's attracted or if it's because she, along with the rest of the fucking world, thinks they know all about my private life and my proclivities.

Taylor soon picked up on why I was suddenly buying muffins every damn morning. I knew he knew it one morning just by the way he was looking at me when we finally made our way to the elevator. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to. All I heard was him mutter something to himself. I think it was "well, I'll be damned." I didn't ask him what he meant by that. I just left the elevator and went to my office to enjoy my baked goods.

To my surprise, Taylor got behind me in the line the next morning. Unlike with me, she smiled at him and when he engaged her in conversation, she actually responded. Over the next couple of weeks, I learned that she's starting college classes again in the fall, and she's friends with the owners of he café. Taylor casually let I drop that she's twenty three and unfortunately had to drop out of college for a while due to financial reasons.

I already know I'm going to anonymously pay her tuition. Taylor knows it too.

One day, Taylor brought his fiancé, Gail, who is also my housekeeper over to the bakery. Now, Gail has befriended Ana. Even though Gail is old enough to be Ana's mother, they've struck a friendship and have even gone out for dinner and drinks. One day, Taylor let it drop that they had planned on getting pedicures together.

Gail and Taylor make it a point to discuss Ana whenever I'm around, dropping little tidbits about her life. If I wanted to, I could have her entire history in a file on my desk at any time, but I didn't want to do that. I like learning about her bit by bit. From my nosy employees, I've learned that she's an only child and her dad lives in Montesano, and her mother recently passed away. She inherited a small house from her mother, but she has yet to move in there. She's living with Jose, the son of the owner of the café, who also works there. Taylor and Gail made it a point to drop the little nugget that Jose is gay.

I rolled my eyes at them. I've known that since the first moment I saw him. And the fact that he undresses me with his eyes as he licks his lips each morning is a dead giveaway.

I never comment or as questions when Taylor and Gail decide to have these conversations. I know what they're doing, but they don't realize that a girl like that has no business being with someone like me. She's scared to death of me as it is.

I hop out of bed, and get on the treadmill on his Saturday morning. When I lived at Escala, Taylor or another member of my security team and I would go for a run. Now that I'm outside of the city, I make due with my home gym. I run for 45 minutes before my personal trainer arrives. We spar for about an hour before we both leave the gym sweaty and exhausted.

I have all this pent up energy today. I keep looking at the clock and curse when I realize I still have three more hours until she gets here.

I look out in the meadow and watch as the tables and decorations are being set up. Even my damn pool is covered in pink flowers. Thankfully, it's a sunny and warm June day. It's the perfect day for Gail's bridal shower.

I snort as I drink my fourth cup of coffee. I don't normally give a shit about these things. I told Gail to use her credit card and get whatever she wanted for the shower. I was going to go spend the day with Elliot and EJ, but Gail and Taylor subtly let it slip that Ana was invited to the shower. They also made it a point to inform me that it's a Jack and Jill shower, meaning that men are invited. Gail personally handed me a pink invitation.

I was able to convince Elliot to come. Well, I had to promise to buy him the car of his choice on his birthday. Like he can't afford his own car, but I would have promised him a house just to get him to agree.

I finish my coffee and go to my office to do some work, but I'm too distracted. She's going to be here in a few hours. In my house, or at least my yard, walking around, possibly touching things. Maybe her blue eyes will lock with mine, and she'll smile at me.

I give up on work and go back to my bedroom, which takes is bigger than most houses. I guess there's no possible way she can find her way in here to smell my cologne.

I text Elliot and he confirms he's coming. I putz around in the house for the next few hours, before getting dressed. I was told that at the last minute that there's a dress code for the shower. Everyone will be wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt. The image of Taylor's large frame in a pink shirt almost causes me to laugh. There are just some things I don't need to think about before noon.

I quickly put on my clothes, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pink polo shirt. The shirt fits well and shows off my pectorals. This is the first time she'll be seeing me dressed in casual clothes. I admit, I'm looking forward seeing her dressed outside of the black and white uniform that she wears everyday.

About ten minutes before noon, I've decided I had enough and make my way outside. Gail and Taylor, along with some of my other staff are already there. Everyone is holding a pink fru fru looking drink.

As I approach them, a waiter comes by and I take one of those drinks and sip it. I don't know what else is in it, but I definitely taste some vodka. We stand there and chat for a few minutes before Gail's friends and family start to arrive.

Once she leaves to mingle, I'm left standing with Taylor, who is wearing a hot pink shirt.

"Nice color on you, Taylor," I say.

"Thanks, sir. Gail says this color really brings out my eyes."

At that, I roll my eyes at him.

"Ana should be here any moment," he casually mentions.

"Who?" I ask, trying to feign innocence.

He chuckles at me.

"According to Gail, she's single. If I'm reading between the lines, I don't think she's ever even had a boyfriend, but she's looking. She told Gail she's about to set up some sort of online dating profile." Shit! Fuck! Worse case scenario is I have Barney hack into her profile and delete it. _But that's not a long term solution, Grey!_

"Oh! Ana! That girl from the café? Well, good for her," I say dismissively to Taylor. He doesn't buy it. He just shakes his head at me.

"Yeah, her. The reason why you're at a bridal shower wearing a ridiculous pink shirt. And here she is now." I feel all the air leave my body when he makes that statement. I count to ten before I turn around and see her.

"Damn," I say to myself at the site of her. She has on a loose, off shoulder pink top but she didn't get the memo about the jeans. She has on a short denim skirt and a pair of pink wedges. She's a small woman, but the shoes give her added height, elongating her creamy, smooth legs.

"Yeah. Damn is right," he says as he waves her over. She looks from him to me, and then turn around to make sure he's no waving someone else over. She points to herself, and mouths me to Taylor. He nods, and she finally walks over to us. On her way, she drops off a huge gift bag at the table.

"Hi, Jason. Congratulations!" she says giving him a warm hug. I just stand there like an idiot holding a pink drink. A waiter comes by and I grab a drink and hand it to her. I make sure to graze my finger on her hand. She blushes as she takes the drink and thanks me. I grab another drink for myself.

"Thanks for coming, sweetie. You're lucky I'm not your dad or I'd be giving you hell over that short skirt," he teases. I look down at those legs and I let out a groan. She's killing me.

"Well, that's a good thing. I should have saved this skirt for my evening plans. There's probably not very many dateable men at these things," she jokes.

"There might be one," Taylor says before nudging me with his shoulders. I'm going to kill him!

"Ana!" Gail says as she approaches us and gives her a hug. "I'm so glad you can come. Have you met Mr. Grey? He's our wonderful boss and is throwing this shower for us."

Ana turns towards me. Our eyes meet for a second before she looks away. I see that blush again.

"We haven't officially met," she says shyly.

"But I buy a muffin from her every morning," I say while extending my hand. I think that was the lamest sentence I've ever uttered. "It's nice to officially meet you. I'm Christian Grey." She puts her little hand in mine. As I wrap my large hand around hers, I swear that everyone just faded away and it was just the two of us. The first time I touched her, I felt a jolt of electricity. This time, it's as if I've been struck by lightening. I think she feels it too because she takes a sharp intake of breath before looking up at me. Our eyes lock, and it's just the two of us there in my back yard. She quickly takes her hand from mine, unnerved by what just happened.

"Uh, this is a great party, Gail," Ana says, now avoiding all forms of eye contact with me.

"Thank you! Mr. Grey here is footing the entire bill. He even let me have a party planner to help. He's just the best. And doesn't he look handsome in pink?" Gail says. Jesus! Can she lay it on any thicker? I shift under Ana's gaze. I involuntarily run a hand over my shirt, fixing any imaginary wrinkles. I think I even blush a little bit at her assessment.

"That's very kind of him," she says, now looking anywhere but at me. She takes another dainty sip of her pink drink. You can talk to me, Ana. But I know why she won't look at me.

"Oh, he's just the best, most generous person. We love working for him." Before anyone can say anything else, my two year old nephew, EJ, runs over and latches on to Taylor's leg, waiting for Taylor to put him on his shoulder.

"Tay!" he yells. I think Taylor is his favorite person, only because Taylor is so tall. Taylor swoops him up and put him on his shoulders. EJ's looking quite handsome in his pink polo and light blue jeans.

"Wait for your old man, son," Elliot says as he runs behind EJ, wearing a matching outfit. He reaches us, shakes hands with Taylor and hugs Gail. Gail introduces him to Ana.

The minute he sees her, I regret begging him to come to this party. He smiles at her, bows and kisses her hand. She giggles at his antics, but I notice she doesn't blush.

I immediately become upset. The fact that they're both single and looking automatically puts me on the defensive. Gail notices too because she takes Ana by the hand and tells her she wants to introduce her to some of her family. I admire Ana's legs as Gail leads her to a group of women.

"God damn! The things I would do to her," Elliot says as he watches Ana walk away. I'm ready to kick him the fuck off my property.

"Hands off, Elliot," Taylor warns.

"Oh, shit. Is she a relative of yours, Taylor? How the fuck can someone with your face be related to that slice of heaven. Shit!" He says.

"Shit!" EJ repeats. Mom is going to kill Elliot now.

"No, she's not related to me, idiot. Your brother likes her," he says. I look at Taylor and give him a look that would make most other adults wet themselves, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

Elliot looks at me dumbfounded.

"Are you serious? Her? That sweet, innocent looking girl? She ain't your type, brother," Elliot says to me.

"I should fire your ass, Taylor! And what the hell do you know about my type?" I fume, turning back to Elliot. His comment stings because I know it's true. I don't stand a chance in hell with a girl like that.

"The type who likes to be whipped, spanked, gagged, dominated. That type." The worst fucking time of my life was when this shit became public knowledge.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I whisper to him.

"Fuck!" EJ says. I cringe at that. Mom is already ashamed of me. I don't need to add this to my resume as well.

"It's not like the entire world doesn't already know. I don't think she's into that scene."

"As if that's the only thing that can get my dick hard! And what makes you an expert in what she's into?" In my sick twisted fantasy, she's into those things. Worst case, she's not but lets me introduce her into that world.

"Dick!" EJ says.

"I'll take him to Gail since you two keep forgetting there's a two year old around," Taylor says before he takes EJ away from us.

"I'm actually looking for a real relationship. EJ needs a mother. You've only ever had contracts." I walk up to him, ready to kick his ass and ruin this shower. The audacity of this motherfucker telling me about myself.

"Yes, tell me more about me, Elliot. Please do. Since when did you become so judgmental?"

He backs up and raises both hands. Taylor runs back to us, ready to break up a fight if necessary.

"Fine, she's all yours, dude." I'm actually relieved that he said that. I never thought he'd be interested in Ana or I wouldn't have convinced him to come. He's usually into skanky blondes, not sweet angels like Ana. Elliot is actually a great guy. Unlike me, he's laid back, funny, and the life of the party. No girl looking for a real relationship would ever pick me over Elliot.

I don't answer him. I just nod. The three of us stand there and watch as Gail talks to Ana with EJ in her arms. EJ reaches over and Ana takes him in her arms. She smiles at him and he throws his head back. He grabs her face with both hands, and plants a kiss on her lips. Lucky EJ. Ana laughs and hugs EJ to her chest before spinning around with him in her arms. We hear their laughter and I feel something inside of me melt. This unknown feeling takes over me, and I feel as if I can just float away.

"Fuck, dude. She would have been perfect," Elliot says. "You're lucky I love your ass."

She's absolutely perfect. Just stunning standing there in my meadow, holding my nephew with the sun in her hair. No, she can never be EJ's mother, but maybe his auntie.

Yeah, right. Elliot is right.

EJ starts to wiggle in her arms, so she puts him down. He grabs her hand and leads her back to us, so he can go in his father's arms.

"I guess he wanted his daddy," Ana says nervously. She looks around and when I catch her eye, she blushes. "I, uh, I guess I'll go find Gail."

"I'm right here, Ana." Gail puts her arm around Ana's shoulder and I watch, wishing it were me with my arm draped around her shoulder, with her arm around my waist.

"So, Ana, as I was saying. Mr. Grey is not only throwing us this party, but he insisted on paying for the wedding and letting us use his private plane to go on our honeymoon." I wince at that. Gail is laying it on real thick, but there's a part of me hoping she'll be impressed. At least Gail failed to mention that I'm also paying for the honeymoon.

"And don't forget about our honeymoon to the Mediterranean. Two weeks of bliss," Taylor fills in.

"Oh, wow," Ana says with a blush. She's still not looking at me. "I'll be sure to look you up when I get engaged, Mr. Grey," she jokes. Taylor starts to cough, and Elliot starts to laugh like we're at a damn comedy show.

Gail gives each of them a nasty look and they both stop.

"Let's sit down for our lunch," Gail says, giving Elliot and Taylor warning looks. They're serving appetizers. It's assigned seating so just find your name on one of the tables. Mr. Grey, you're at the main table."

Gail takes Ana's hand, and we all follow them.

"I'll be right there. Gotta go change EJ," Elliot says. Good riddance.

I quickly find my seat at the main table. I almost faint when I see Ana take a seat next to me. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Gail and Taylor and their damn match making. Gail and Taylor are directly across from me, and Gail smiles at me when I catch her eye.

Ana fidgets under my gaze, but she gives me a smile. A genuine smile that makes my heart swell and ache all at the same time. I'm so lost in her eyes that I forgot to smile back. I simply stare at herShe clears her throat before looking away.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! When an angel smiles at you, you smile back!

A variety of appetizers are brought out, but I notice that Ana only nibbles on fruit. Mainly the green grapes. Finally, she's served a crab cake and she eats that. I look at Gail and point to more crab cakes, and before I know it, Ana's served another one, which she eats again.

I watch her during the entire meal. She has two more of those pink drinks, but she eats plenty.

"Can you get your nephew to eat, Christian?" Elliot asks as she drops EJ on my lap, and handing me his plate of mac and cheese. Before I can even respond, he leaves and goes back to his own meal. EJ is a picky eater, so it's always a struggle to get him to eat.

I bring the spoon to his mouth and he turns his face away.

"You gotta eat, buddy," I try to cajole him. He takes the spoon from me, and I think he's about to feed himself, but he puts the spoon to my mouth instead.

"You eat," he says and grins. I see Ana laughing at the exchange. EJ hears her and turns to her, and now putting the spoon to Ana's mouth.

"Eat," he orders. To my surprise, she takes him from me and sits him on her lap. She takes the spoon from him and puts it to his mouth.

"EJ needs to eat. Do you want cake, buddy?" She asks.

"Cake!" EJ says, clapping his hands.

"Then you need to eat before you can have cake, ok? You want some of my mashed potatoes?" She offers him some and he eats it. She smiles and leans down and kisses the top of his head before she continues to feed him.

I watch the entire thing as if it's slow motion. The way she talks to him, feeds him and wipes his mouth between bites of food, and rubs his back. She offers him some water out of her glass and he's ecstatic to use a big cup. At one point, he lays his head on his chest, and rubs his eyes. She pulls him closer and kisses his head again. Soon Elliot takes him and goes to put him down for a nap.

No, she will never be the mother of Elliot's children. Fate has already dictated who the father of her children will be.

The rest of the shower is spent with the women playing a bunch of silly games while the guys, me, Elliot, Taylor, watch. I've never heard of any of these stupid games, so all I do is watch Ana and get butterflies in my stomach every time she laughs or smiles.

She looks my way several times, catching my eye each time. The first few times, she'd shift in her seat, look over at me again to make sure I was looking at her. Our eyes locked each time, but she would always quickly look away.

I look at her legs, and moan at the fact that that tiny skirt hardly even covers anything. I caught Elliot looking at her legs once and I almost punched his teeth in. When he saw me scowling at him, he shrugged and looked away.

As the party is starting to wind down, Ana whispers something in Gail's ear. She points Ana towards the back door and gives her what looks like instructions. She walks past me and makes her way inside my house.

Gail calls my name and tells me to go, pointing towards the door.

What the fuck am I supposed to go do? Follow her in there and start an awkward conversation? She won't even talk to me.

I get an idea. I grab my phone and open the app for the security cameras. I find her standing in the middle of my kitchen, looking around. Just like in my office, she spins like a child before walking over and opening the fridge. She reaches in and grabs a grape, putting it in her mouth. Next, she pokes her head in the foyer before going into the formal living room. She runs her hand across the furniture and smells the flower arrangement on the table.

She looks behind her to make sure no one is coming, and tiptoes her way upstairs. That's when I step inside the house to catch my wayward guest. I continue to watch her, and she peeks in several of the guest bedrooms, before opening the door to the master bedroom. She looks behind her again, before stepping inside the room, and closing the door. I put my phone in my pocket and open my bedroom door.

She's like a deer in the headlights when she sees me. She stands there motionless. I wait for her to speak.

"Um, I was looking for the bathroom," she lies.

"There are four bathrooms on the first floor, and yet I find you here in my bedroom." I lean against the door.

"I, uh. I got lost." What a horrible liar.

"Now, why don't I believe that?"

She walks towards me, but I'm blocking the door.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse. I really need to leave now, Mr. Grey." She's nervous and fidgeting all over the damn place.

I move away from the door and stand right in front of her. I grab her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"I don't bite, you know," I say gently.

"That's not what I heard," she says. When she realizes what she just said, she gasps and looks at me. The fear evident in her eyes.

Just as I suspected. She's judging me.

"You came up here to nose around, so go ahead. You want to go in my bathroom and smell my cologne? Look under my bed? In my medicine cabinet? How about my closet? Maybe you'll find out when I keep my whip and chains," I taunt her.

"I'm sorry for coming up here," is all she says. The fear is still evident in her eyes, but she says nothing else.

She walks past me towards the door without saying another word. Just as she's about to reach the door knob, I grab her hand and pull her in front of me.

I push a stray piece of hair behind her ears. Her blue eyes are full of fear, and something else. Lust. Her eyes are full of lust.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? I've thought about you being in this very room for he past three months. And each time, I wanted to do this," I say just before l lower my head and kiss her lips.

She tastes of that pink drink, but it's her smell that over takes my senses. I don't know what it is. It's a mixture of vanilla, jasmine and Ana. I inhale her scent before putting pressure on her perfectly soft, pink lips. I knead her lips with mine, willing her to open her mouth and to let me in. As soon as she opens her mouth a fraction, I push my tongue in, overtaking her mouth fully.

I knew I was home the moment her lips touched mine. The moment she opened up her mouth to let me in, I knew she had to eventually let me into her heart, just like she was already in mine.

"Stop," she says as she suddenly breaks the kiss. "I'm not into," she begins.

"You're not into what? Being kissed?" I ask. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her against my body. She places both hands on my chest and pushes me away.

"I'm not into the stuff you like. I don't want that." And now we're back to her not looking at me.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried it?" I challenge. Her eyes widen like saucers.

"I don't need to try it to know that I don't want to be whipped while on a do leach I've never tried anything in that department and I don't want my first time to be like that. Fuck! I've said too much. It's time for me to leave." She moves away from me and runs out of the room. I stand there like an idiot. Did she just tell me that she's a virgin? I have thoughts of rose petals, candles and a warm bath. A massage, hungry wet kisses, moans, rumpled sheets, and her whispering my name when I take her virginity.

I also have visions of her bent over my knees as turn her naked ass red for disobeying one of my orders. What I wouldn't give to be able to blind fold and handcuff her as I fuck her into another dimension, followed by me putting a collar around her throat for pleasing me so damn much.

I imagine lazy Sunday afternoons with us walking in the meadow, or making love in my bed as the rain beats against the windows. Bringing her home for Sunday dinner. Holidays. Birthdays. Barbeques. She's be by my side through everything. My lover. My submissive. My wife.

I run after her and she stops when I call her name.

"It doesn't have to be like that. We can take it slow," I tell her.

"I have to go, Mr. Grey. I don't want to be locked up in a dungeon and dominated. You think I want to kneel at your damn feet?"

"Is that what you think? Where did you get your information from?" I ask her. She's not wrong. I do want to dominate her, own her body, bring her to the brink of orgasm and finally watching her detonate around me. Yes, I want to walk into my bedroom and find her kneeling and waiting for me, but I think it's best not to admit those things now.

"I don't live in a bubble, Mr. Grey," she says. "I see you don't deny wanting to do those things." And I won't admit them either.

"I asked you where you did your research. Answer me."

She me in the eye and squares her shoulders. The fear is still there, but I she pushes it aside.

"I do have access to the internet. YouTube, sir. I admit, I didn't follow the story when it first came out, but all the best clips are on YouTube," she says before she runs out the door.

Yes, I know all about that. I could have my lawyers get them to take it down, but I won't. I'm not ashamed of it. I've told my side and people can choose to believe whatever the hell they want.

I follow Ana outside and she goes and hugs Gail, probably to say her good byes. Just as she's talking to Gail, EJ, who must have gotten up from his nap, running to Ana. I quickly make my way over there. Now that I've had a taste, I don't want her to leave.

"Cake!" EJ says to her with his mouth covered in frosting. He wipes his mouth on Ana's leg and everyone laughs.

She says something to Gail, hugs her, hugs Taylor and practically runs out before I can say anything to her.

"She ran out of here like a bat out of hell, C. Did she find your dungeon?" Elliot, always the idiot.

"Feel free to leave now, moron," I say to him. He pretends to act wounded before going over and getting a piece of cake.

"Don' worry, sir. I've seen to it that her car won't start."

"Jesus, Taylor. Do we need to go to these extremes?" And right on cue, Ana comes back looking panicked.

"What's wrong, honey?" Gail says as if she didn't just hear what Taylor just said. I've learned today that Gail is quite the manipulator.

"My stupid car won't start. My phone is dead. Can I charge it inside while I call AAA?"

"Don't worry about that, Ana. Don't leave yet. Jason will take care of the car for you. There's an indoor pool and the rest of the girls want to go swimming. There's a hot tub too. Come on! The party's just getting started. Come inside. Let's go find you a bathing suit." Gail doesn't give Ana time to respond. She winks at me before running inside the house.

"That Gail is a sneaky one, sir. She ordered to mess with the car as soon as you guys went inside. She's already figured out a way to get her to spend the night."

"She's scared to death of me, Taylor. She thinks I want to beat and dominate her. Why the fuck can't my private life remain private? She thinks that I'm some sort of sadist."

"Enough of the pity party, boss. Get her to see you differently. And you need to hurry. She told Gail she has a date tomorrow night," Taylor casually informs me.

I feel this anger begin to boil inside of me.

"Like hell she does," I say as I walk inside to go find my bathing suit.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	5. Author 4 orsinoslady

**Story 4 of 10**

 **Days of Fifty Challenge**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Word Count: 4,067

 **Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy characters used in the telling of this story belong to EL James.**

 **Lost Luggage**

 **by**

 **orsinoslady**

Find on Fanfiction: 640476/orsinoslady

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it appears your luggage did not make it onto the plane from Seattle."

Ana blinked, not believing the smartly dressed worker for Virgin Atlantic. "How did it not make it onto the plane? I checked it at the counter, watched them put the tag on it, and then watched it roll away!"

The worker shifted uncomfortably at Ana's outburst. She cleared her throat. "I'm not sure, ma'am. All it shows is that your bagged was logged at the counter, but it does not show anything after that. As of right now, we're not sure where your luggage is."

Ana groaned and dropped her head to the counter, thinking through what this meant. She had a small carry-on with toiletries and a change of clothes for one day plus her computer, wallet, cell phone, and passport. But, everything else was in her luggage. This could not be happening to her.

Picking her head back up, she looked at the worker and tried to smile. "What does this mean?"

"Well, we have a form here," she said as she passed a triplicate form over the counter, "you just need to fill in the pertinent information. We'll get it filed, give you a reference number, and instructions on how to track the process."

Ana started to fill in the required info, using her phone on the airport's wifi to pull up any information that she didn't know off hand. As she filled it in, she tried to think of how this trip was going to work. She had saved for months to afford the plane ticket and have enough money to stay for an extended stay. She had an Airbnb in the city that was cheaper than a hotel so she could just buy food and cook it instead of being forced to eat out. But, she hadn't budgeted for replacing an entire wardrobe. She could feel herself starting to panic as she slid the form back across the counter.

She bit her lip and tried not to fidget as she listened to the clacking of the keyboard keys as her information was entered into whatever system Virgin Atlantic used. Finally, she was passed a form and told the process for tracking everything along with a phone number to contact with questions and inquiries.

Sighing, she thanked the woman and took the form, moving to the side to look it over. Glancing around, she saw only one other person at the counter dealing with the same issue. If she thought she was angry, this guy was apoplectic. It was obvious from his stance and the scared look of the worker helping him. As she watched, his voice grew louder and louder, causing her to flinch as he unleashed his vitriol.

"This is unacceptable!" he raved, yanking on his hair. "I expect my baggage to be found!"

Ana watched as he took the form they handed him and gathered his briefcase before coming to stand near her as he fiddled with his phone. "This is why I don't fly commercial," he muttered to himself as he placed his phone to his ear.

Ana tried to ignore this guy's conversation with someone named Taylor, feeling sorry for whoever he was. She took the next few minutes to double check how she should get to her Airbnb through the Tube. She nibbled her lip as she took a screenshot of her path before putting her phone in her pocket and gathering her things.

She glanced towards the mystery man and saw him looking at her. Trying to smile, she said, "What a day, huh? Looks like you luggage was lost also."

He chuckled. "Yep. Perfect start to a trip, right?"

Ana giggled. "You could say that. Certainly makes things more interesting, that's for sure. I'm Ana," she said, holding her hand out.

"Christian," he said as he firmly shook it. "This ever happened to you before?"

Ana shook her head. "No. First time flying and first time international. Quite the trip already, let me tell you."

Christian's eyes widened. "I would agree. Hopefully this doesn't put you off traveling."

Ana shrugged. "I don't think it will. But, it certainly makes it more difficult."

She picked her things up and started to walk, Christian falling in step beside her. "I'm guessing most of your things are in your lost luggage?"

Ana nodded. "Yeah. Thankfully, I have some toiletries and my computer plus my important documents. I've just got to figure out how to budget in some clothing until my bag shows."

Christian nodded, but didn't say anything as they made their way out the arrivals door. Ana started scanning the signs, looking for the Underground. She turned to Christian after spotting what she was looking for.

"Well, I hope your bag makes it way to you," she said with a smile.

Christian smiled back. "Same to you. Do you see the person picking you up?"

Ana looked a bit embarrassed and shifted from foot to foot. "Uh, no. I'm catching the tube to where I need to go."

"Nonsense! I have a driver. I can take you."

Ana flushed. "No offense, but I don't know you. I think I'd rather take the tube."

Christian studied her for a few moments. "I can concede that we don't know each other well. What would you like to know? I think I'd rather drop you at your destination than leave it up to the tube to decide."

"Um…well, what's your last name?"

"Grey."

Ana's eyes widened. She might not know a lot about high society in Seattle, but she was aware of who the Grey's were. They were very influential in Seattle society, giving thousands each year to charity and were constantly pictured in the tabloids. She had never seen him as he was very vocal about not pictured by the media as he was very private. It was for this reason she looked skeptical.

"Not saying you're not Christian Grey, but considering he's never been pictured in the media, I don't know that I'll take your word for it."

Christian sighed, looking amused as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his passport, opening and passing it to her. Ana took it and look over the identification page. Right there, it told her she was looking at one Christian Trevelyan Grey, multi-millionaire and owner of Grey Enterprise Holdings. The last two things weren't listed on the passport, but Ana knew them from reading some articles on him. She passed his passport back to him.

"Well?" he asked, smirking.

"I believe you're Christian Grey."

"And?"

Ana sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't believe, considering you're so in the public sphere, that you're a serial killer or anything."

Christian smiled. "Does that mean you'll allow me to take you wherever you need to go?"

Ana mulled it over, eyeing him in the process. She hadn't lied when she said she didn't think he'd be anything sinister since he was so in the spotlight because of his work. She still felt uncomfortable accepting anything from him and wasn't sure how to convey that.

Christian sighed, apparently seeing her hesitation. "Think of it this way. My doing this, will save you a little bit of money. I'll get you to your accommodation, most likely quicker than you'd get there on the tube, and you'll be able to figure out what to do next. I'll even suggest you e-mail someone about what's happened, telling them you've met me and that you're taking me wherever you need to go. That way if something does happen, they'll know to look for me."

Ana nibbled her lip as she thought it over. What he said made sense and she found herself nodding. Pulling her phone out, she double checked she was still on the wifi before opening her email and writing a quick one to Kate, filling her in on the lost luggage and Christian's offer. That done, she smiled and followed him towards a smartly dressed man holding a sign that said "Grey."

"Mr. Grey, I'm Stanley, your driver."

"Stanley," Christian said, nodding, "Thank you for meeting me. This is Miss…"

"Steele. Ana Steele."

"Ms. Steele. She'll be joining us for the first part of the ride. She'll tell you where she needs to go."

Stanley nodded and led them outside to an idling town car. He opened the door and Christian helped Ana in before sliding in behind her. Ana handed Stanley her phone so he could input the address and they were off. The first few minutes of the ride was slightly uncomfortable since Ana wasn't sure what to say. Finally, she decided to bite the bullet. "So, you're from Seattle?"

Christian glanced at her. "Yes, in a way. I was born in Detroit, but we moved to Seattle when I was five. What about you?"

Ana shook her head. "I'm from Montesano, a little bit outside it. I visited Seattle on some field trips in school and with my mom for shopping. I moved there after graduation though."

Christian shifted to turn himself more towards her and Ana mimicked him. "Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm an editor with Seattle Independent Publishing."

Christian's eyes widened, causing Ana to ask, "What?"

He smiled slightly. "I own SIP."

Ana was taken aback. She wasn't aware Christian Grey owned SIP. She thought Mr. Roach, the CEO owned it. "You own it?" she squeaked out.

"I bought it several years ago. We had been looking at publishing for a while and hadn't found the right fit. SIP hit everything we needed and they needed help to keep from folding. It was mutually beneficial. I kept Roach on because he knows the business well. I'm surprised I didn't recognize your name though."

Ana blushed. "I'm not. You own a very large company. I'm just one of many."

From there, their conversation flowed easily. They discovered a mutual love of books, the Mariners, and any sort of water sport, though Ana admitted she didn't participate in them as she was too clumsy. By the time they pulled up in front of the small building that held her flat, Ana found she didn't want to leave Christian's company. She smiled as she gathered her things while Stanley walked around the car.

"Thank you for the ride. I appreciate you taking the time."

The door opened as Christian grasped her hand, stopping her from getting out. "It was my pleasure, but I don't want this to be goodbye. How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

Ana thought it over, thinking about how tired she was. "How about tomorrow night instead?" she proposed.

"We have a date then. I'll be by a seven? Wear something…pretty," he joked.

Ana giggled and climbed out, walking up to the door. She pulled up her screenshot of the conversation with her host, finding the one that had the numeric code for the door lock. She punched it in and opened the door, looking over her shoulder to see the car still sitting on the street. Ana waved and stepped inside, closing the door securely behind her. She peeked out the side window of the door and saw it pull away.

Double checking the lock on the door, Ana turned to face the flat that was hers for the next month. It was in a nicer area of London that would normally be well out of her price range, but since she was renting long term, she was able to get a great lump price for the place. She was willing to pay it because it meant she was alone and didn't have to worry about others.

She glanced around the small entryway, seeing a small table to the left that she placed her bag on while she walked further into the apartment. To her left was a living room that had comfortable looking furniture and that opened into the kitchen/dining room. While small, everything was updated and there were nice granite countertops that Ana couldn't wait to cook on. She opened a small door off the hallway and found a half bath. Ground floor explored, she made her ways to the stairs and went up, finding the loft space which doubled as the master bedroom.

It opened over the living room and had a king size bed. Through the door to the right of the bed was a fairly opulent bathroom that had a soaker tub and a large shower. Ana couldn't wait to try that tub out. It looked ready to be soaked in. Walking back into the bedroom, she saw a card with pertinent info about wifi access and pulled her phone out to get connected. She needed to find a supermarket to get some groceries and maybe a clothing store for some cheap clothes to tide her over.

Connected, she pulled Google maps up. She looked for a supermarket first and found a Tesco close to her that she could walk to. Then, she started searching for a clothing shop. She found a blog post about cheap clothing at a store called Primark and decided that was the place to go. Decision made, she looked at how to get to the one on Oxford Street and set out.

Several hours later, Ana returned to her flat loaded down with several clothing and food bags. Primark was everything she hoped. She couldn't argue with shirts and pants for three pounds each. Even shopping at Tesco was enjoyable. The rest of the evening was spent cutting tags off clothing and putting her food away before collapsing on her bed and into a deep sleep.

Upon waking the next morning, Ana felt groggy, though well rested. She was also very hungry, so she made her way to the kitchen to make something to eat. While she ate the eggs and bacon she cooked, she pulled her computer out to double check her itinerary for the day. She was in London to do research for a story she was writing, but she also wanted to do a lot of touristy things as well. She planned to head to Buckingham Palace to catch the changing of the guard if possible and to see Parliament and Big Ben. She had a tour booked through Parliament and she couldn't wait to see it.

The day passed in a blur that exceeded her expectations. She was giddy when she arrived back at the flat around five that evening to get ready. Everything was so beautiful and full of history and Ana couldn't believe she was experiencing it. Though she longed to lay down for a bit, she opened the armoire and pulled out the dress she bought the previous night, laying it out on the bed along with the sandals she'd picked up as well.

She quickly stripped and got into the shower, making quick work of her hair before washing her body and stepping out. She hadn't bought new hair tools, but was lucky enough that the flat provided it, so she was able to dry her hair and curl it with ease. She put on light makeup from the little bit she'd picked up the night before before making her way into the bedroom to look at her dress. It was navy blue and hit her at her knee. It was made of chiffon and seemed to float around her. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her chest. She double checked the time and her eyes widened at the realization that Christian would be there at any moment.

She quickly put her sandals on and made her way downstairs. She'd already put her things in a small clutch she'd found the previous night. She double checked how she looked in the mirror as a knock sounded on the door. Taking a deep breath, she checked the peephole before opening the door.

"Ms. Steele, you look fantastic," Christian said as he handed her a bouquet of tulips.

Ana smiled as she accepted them. "Thank you," she said. "You look good also."

And he did. he was dressed down in black jeans and a white button down and leather jacket. She stepped back, allowing him to step in. After shutting the door, she made her way into the kitchen to find something to put the flowers in. Not finding a vase, she pulled a large glass out, filled it with water and arranged her flowers. She smiled as she placed them in the middle of the table. "Ready?" he asked, smiling at her.

She nodded and followed him to the door, grabbing her clutch. After watching her lock the door, he led her to the same car as the night before. Ana smiled at Stanley as she slid into the car. She and Christian talked over their days. Christian's was filled with meetings with potential acquisitions and he seemed jealous of her sightseeing. She found herself inviting him to join her one day that he wasn't busy so he could see it also.

He smiled as he accepted. Before they could talk further, the car pulled up outside the Coppa Club and Stanley got out to open Christian's door. Once he was out, she reached in to help her stand, tucking her hand into his elbow as he led them inside. Once he gave the hostess his name, she scurried to lead them to their outdoor dining table. Ana's breath was stolen as she took the view in. It was breathtaking. You could see a good portion of the River Thames and its shores from here.

They settled in and Ana found herself thoroughly enjoying her dinner with Christian. By the time he paid and they found themselves on her doorstep, she didn't want the evening to end and she couldn't wait to see him again. She opened the door and turned to face him, smiling.

"Thank you for a lovely evening."

He smiled in return. "It was my pleasure. Thank you for joining me."

His eyes flicked to her lips and she bit them, causing him to suck a breath in. "I'm going to kiss you," he said as he leaned in.

Ana's breath hitched as he moved closer. She knew that she was home when her lips touched his. His lips weren't demanding and Ana felt herself melting as they moved slowly over hers. All too soon, he pulled back and looked at her, looking dazed. She imagined she looked about the same.

"Wow," she whispered, clearing her throat.

"Wow indeed."

They looked at each other for a few more moments before he stepped back further. "What do you say to dinner again tomorrow night?"

Ana laughed. "I can do that. Before you go, though, let me give you my number."

Taking his phone, she entered her number into his phone and handed it back. "I've also added my e-mail. That might be the best way to get up with me since I don't have a SIM card that works here."

Christian nodded. "Same time tomorrow? Something more casual?"

Ana nodded and watched him walk back to the car. Upon shutting the door, she sank down to the floor, giddy at how wonderful her date had been.

One week later, Ana found herself cheering as her luggage was finally delivered. She was starting to think she would have to buy a few more clothes to round out her new wardrobe. Since she had it, she felt like she could enjoy her dates with Christian more since she had more variety now.

A knock sounded on her door. She bounded to it and opened it, throwing herself into Christian's waiting arms. "My luggage is here!"

Christian laughed, hugging her close. "Mine was delivered earlier also. I never knew I'd be so happy to have my luggage back."

Ana giggled. "I know! I'm so happy to have some different clothes to wear."

"I'd be happy with you wearing nothing."

Ana blushed at his words. He hadn't pushed her into anything, but their kisses had definitely gotten more steamy as the week went on. In fact, she would admit that she would be okay with wearing nothing also. Growing bold, she said, "Well, why don't I?"

Christian's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Ana nodded, saying, "I've never been more sure of anything."

Pressing her lips to his, she nipped at his bottom lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss, which he gladly did. Ana moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth as he backed them towards the wall beside the open door. She heard him kick something and the sound of the door closing. Ana felt herself become pressed into the wall before Christian's hands started to wander, caressing the sides of her breasts before grasping her thighs and placing them around his waist.

"I'm so glad you're wearing a skirt," he muttered as his hands moved up towards her underwear clad bottom.

He kneaded her ass before one of his hands slipped between them to palm her mons through her lacy underwear. She moaned, craving the friction he was hinting at with his hand. Impatient, Ana reached between them to work on getting Christian's belt unbuckled and his pants opened.

Chuckling, he moved back a bit so she could work. Triumphant, she smiled at him as she reached in to grasp his erection. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around him and pumped.

"Fuck," he hissed.

She felt his fingers at the side of her underwear. "I hope you aren't attached to these," he said as he attached his lips to her neck and shredded her underwear in one go. Ana gasped at the brutality of it all, but found herself clenching in anticipation of that energy directed to her.

"I want to make this last, but I don't think I can wait," he said as he pressed hot kisses to every inch of available skin he could reach.

"Then don't. Just fuck me."

Christian groaned and seemed to become a mad man. Ana gasped as he suddenly thrust two fingers inside her wet heat and curled them. She moaned loudly as Christian stroked her. He withdrew her fingers and she felt him push his pants and underwear down, freeing himself. Ana bit her lip as she felt his erection brush against her.

"Condom?" she asked.

"Shit," he said, reaching down while trying to hold her to fish in his pocket for his wallet.

She cocked a brow as he extracted a condom. "Presumptuous?"

Christian shrugged as he pressed her into the wall so he could use both hands to open the condom before rolling it on. "Possibly, but I figured it was better to be prepared and wish than kick myself later."

Ana giggled, but it quickly turned to a moan as Christian thrust into her. "Oh God," she said as Christian started to move. His thrusts were powerful and she felt herself being pushed into the wall. She reveled in the feelings he was invoking in her, threading her hands into his hair and tugging, making him groan.

Their lips fused together and their teeth clashed as Christian started to fuck her against the wall. He grunted with each thrust and Ana found herself quickly approaching the edge.

"God, Ana," Christian moaned into her ear when he tore his mouth away.

Ana panted in return, unable to form words. She screamed as her orgasm suddenly ripped through her, gripping him tightly and milking his own orgasm from him. She felt him swell inside her and she felt pride as she heard him moan through his own orgasm.

"Shit," Christian said as he pulled away and helped her stand.

"I'll say," she said, giggling. She still felt high from her orgasm.

Christian cocked a brow at her. "You alright there? You look a little drunk."

"Drunk on you."

Christian snorted. "That was cheesy."

Ana nodded. "It was. And, I want to do it again."

Christian laughed as he scooped her into his arms. "We aim to please," he said as he walked them up the stairs. Long after Christian fell asleep, Ana found herself thankful that they each lost their luggage and met each other that day in Heathrow because otherwise she would have missed out on meeting on incredible guy.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	6. Author 5 SteeleHearts33

**Story Number 5 of 10**

 **Days of Fifty Challenge.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

 **1,462 days**

 **by**

 **Steele Hearts33**

Find on Fanfiction: 9001996/Steele-Hearts33

1,462 days. It had been 1,462 days since he had seen her. He'd walked away under a cloud of rage and said things he's never regretted more. He had made promises to her and that night he had broken every one of them. At least he was sure that was the way she had seen it. This year was a leap year, so yesterday he commiserated the fourth anniversary of the day she walked out on him. Christian knew he had fucked up the minute the words left his mouth. He's spent countless hours trying to find the words to make it right if he ever got the chance.

Christian thought it was amazing at how quickly he grew up once his security blanket had left him no choice. She had been his everything. Ana was the one person he never held back from. When they met in college, it was lust at first sight. He had followed her like a dog in heat. She constantly turned him away, and that was a blow to his ego. Christian Grey, Seattle's Prince, had never been told no by a girl before. The problem was that he wasn't in Seattle anymore. No, New York was completely different. He was a nobody with Daddy's credit card when he walked onto the campus of Columbia University. Christian had been accepted to all eight Ivy League schools. His father was adamant that he go to Harvard; carry on the Grey legacy. However, Christina knew that attending Harvard would leave his father with the impression that he was going to follow the path laid out for him.

Ana was a breath of fresh air. He had spent an hour at the student library looking for a book he needed for his strategy formulation class. They had to present a business proposal and he needed some statistics. The syllabus stated the assignment needed to take an idea from a movie or book and recreate it in real life. Christian had decided to be Tom Cruise and bring Cocktail to life. Christian knew he was going to open his own business when he graduated. He'd made a deal with his father and grandfather. He could have full access to his trust fund to open whatever business he wanted, but not until he had a business degree. Christian didn't think he needed college. He felt he knew more than the people who were teaching him. If they knew what they were talking about, why were they teaching and not billionaire businessmen?

Christian had walked to the help desk to ask where the book he needed was located. He was walking toward her and had only a view of her from the back. She was hunched over in her chair reading a book, her fitted button up shirt showed her flawless figure. Her chestnut hair was up in a messy knot on the top her head and when he worked his way around the desk, Christian stopped at the side admiring her profile. Ana was chewing on the end of a highlighter and had a set of glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her cheeks were flushed, and Christian prayed for her to look up at him. He silently begged to see her eyes.

"Excuse me. Umm," Christian didn't know what was happening. He was never nervous around a girl, and he never had a problem talking to them, but he suddenly felt inadequate. "Can you, can you help… can you help me find a book. Yeah, I need a book." Ana was quick to look up and he was stone. Her cornflower blue eyes had captured his soul. Christian had felt short of breath and when she smiled at him, her Cupid's bow, his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Sh, sh, sure." From there Ana had led him to the section Christian needed. She found a reason to hang around and talk with him. When she'd learned what he was doing for his project, she told him to make sure he included signature drinks. If he was going to create an exclusive chain of bars in large cities, he needed a signature menu. From there everything snowballed. Over the next month, Christian spent every day with Ana. She helped him play around and create their drinks on their own. Soon, a month turned into a year and they moved in together. Then a year turned into three and Christian had proposed.

The week before their graduation, Ana had an offer from four major publishers and six newspapers across the country. She had her choice of almost every major city in the country, but Christian was upset that she considered working anywhere other than New York. Christian would be getting his trust fund and he was going to open his first bar, Cocktails. Ana wanted to take the publishing offer in Seattle or the Newspaper gig in Boston. They had argued and when Christian told her that since the trust fund was going to be supporting them and it was his, he would decide where they lived. He wanted Ana to take the freelance job and stay in New York, but it wasn't a full-time position or something she could really build on. Ana wanted to be an editor. She didn't want to be a journalist and cover city politics.

They spent three days arguing back and forth. Finally, Christian had screamed that if she couldn't just do what she was told and get with the program then she could hit the road. Ana had looked at him like she had been slapped. He regretted the words the minute they were out of his mouth. Christian stood speechless as he watched Ana gather a few things before walking out of the apartment. That was mistake number one that Christian made. Mistake number two was accusing her of sleeping around behind his back after leaving the apartment. He had gone looking for her after a day and half. He had seen Ana entering an apartment complex to the west of campus. When she'd entered, Christian had seen her talking to a Latin boy that he had seen before. Jose Rodriguez was obsessed with his girl, and Christian instantly thought it was because they had been having an affair. When he burst into the complex behind them, he'd made a fool of himself again. Ana's friend Kate lived on the third floor, Jose lived on the ninth. Ana had gone to the only other person she trusted in New York, Katherine Kavanaugh.

Christian's third mistake was telling Ana just how it would be. He had tried to apologize for accusing her of cheating, but he tried to explain to her that he really knew what was best for them. They would return to Seattle where their families were for the summer. Ana would plan their wedding with his mother and they would marry in July in his parents' back yard. In August, after they had honeymooned all over Europe, they would return to New York. Christian was determined to start his business. He was going to open the bar he planned for his class. He was going to spread it through out all the major cities in every state across the country, and Ana was going to be by his side while he did it. She told him she had accepted the junior editor's job in Seattle. She would not be returning to New York. She offered to marry him and stay behind while he did what he needed to in New York. She begged him to change his plans and start in Seattle. Once she had some experience, she would move to the next city with him. But no matter what, Ana couldn't make Christian understand. She couldn't turn down the job, it was her dream job. She asked for six months. Six months experience and she would go to New York, LA, or even Chicago.

Christian gave her an ultimatum though. All or nothing. No separation and they started in New York. He already had plans and wanted to start as soon as possible. He tried to lure her to his way with the promise of a Park Avenue apartment and diamonds galore. He never knew what possessed him to try and bribe her. Ana was never one for material things. After three months of dating, and Christian wearing out the plastic on his dad's credit card, Ana instituted rules for dates and gifts. Their weekly dates couldn't cost more than $60, and the only reason the budget was that high was because of the amount of food Christian could eat. Special occasions such as celebrations, birthdays, and anniversaries got a budget of $250 and that was to include alcohol and hotel room fees. Gifts that were everyday trinkets like flowers had to remain under $25. Birthdays and anniversaries got $100 gift allowance.

The day she instituted the spending cap she explained to Christian. Her family was a former military family. Her father had been injured the last time he was overseas and was forced to retire when she was fourteen. They had settled in Montesano, Washington, not far from Christian and the Grey family in Seattle. Her mother was a selfish and lazy woman. She refused to work, even inside the home. She didn't cook, she didn't even do her own laundry, and she certainly didn't clean. That meant that Raymond Steele was relegated to his shop building custom furniture to make up the difference from his retirement check to what they were used to, and Ana took care of the home and worked a part-time job at the local hardware store. Carla Steele spent every dime that ended up in their bank account. Two days before Ana's high school graduation, she drained what was in Ana's college fund and her joint account with Ray and took off in the middle of the night. Ana hasn't spoken to her since, or at least Christian assumed she hadn't. She wouldn't have been able to afford to attend Columbia if it hadn't been for the full academic scholarship she had been offered. Ana had taken the job in the library to give her spending money and supplement the dining hall food.

1,462 days. Christian finished pouring the whiskey sour for the blonde that was relentlessly flirting with him. Her hair was cropped short, just below her ears in one of those reverse angle bobs. He hated that look. He didn't understand why they wanted their hair longer in front and shorter in the back. Christian had once heard Mia refer to it as a stacked cut. Either way, the woman's dress was two sizes too small and she was on the verge of a nip slip. Christian wished she would give up. It took him a year before he really looked at another woman. Now, when he feels the itch, he finds a petite brunette with pale skin. He doesn't care to learn their names. It's one night only and most of the time, he takes them from behind. He thinks of Ana the entire time. He knew it wasn't healthy and it made him a douche, but he didn't care. 1,462 days.

XxxXXXxxx

1,462 days. Ana tried to make herself forget for just one day. It was hard though. She was back in Seattle and she was always afraid of running into his family while she was in town. The magazine she was working for now was sending her all around the country. She was touring and finding unknown bars and clubs and reviewing them. Today's assignment, a popular, but obscure bar in the pike district. Fifty's was the hottest place in Seattle supposedly, if you just wanted to relax with a drink. They didn't play club music, no DJ. The owner just turned on a Sirius XM station and you listened to whatever was on that day. They boasted an impressive list of signature drinks and she heard that the best time to be there was after the corporate crowd left following happy hour. Wednesday was also half price drink night for ladies.

When Ana had arrived in town, she had immediately called Kate. She had the company credit card and she could take someone with her. When they had talked last week, Kate was reeling from her latest breakup. Maybe this would cheer her up. She'd offered to pick her up, but Kate shook her off. She needed to go home and shower and change before going to the bar. Ana checked into her hotel, called her Dad to let him know she had arrived safely and would take the rental car down to visit him tomorrow.

Ana unpacked as she thought about how much she missed Christian. She hated the fact that she counted the days on her calendars. She hated the fact that she refused to ever step into one of his bars. Cocktails was open in 17 major cities, including New York, Vegas, LA, Dallas, Chicago and Miami. Seattle didn't have one though. She always wondered why, but she knew the lack of location meant she was relatively safe. It was Ana's fear of finding out Christian had moved on that kept her off social media and made her to scared to simply google him. She'd seen his picture on the cover of People Magazine at the beginning of the year while she was grocery shopping and she left without her groceries.

Ana hadn't so much as looked at a picture of Christian in years. She had packed them all up and put them in storage. The only thing she kept with her was the necklace he gave her for her twenty-first birthday. She still wore it every day. It was a simple 18k gold chain and had a small gold tag with a diamond in the bottom left corner. Their initials had been engraved on the tag, the A and C intertwining perfectly. It was the only jewelry she wore. Ana quickly dressed for the bar, a pair of tight low riding skinny jeans ripped at the knees. The dark wash of the jeans blending seamlessly with her black heeled boots. The candy apple red top was a spaghetti strap creation made of silk and lace. Four years ago, she would have never worn it, but after spending six months in Europe with Emily, she wore many bright colors. Ana grabbed her leather motorcycle jacket and headed out of the hotel room. She was going to be late, but she was sure that Kate would find someone to amuse herself with while she waited.

The ten-minute drive to the bar gave Ana plenty of time to think while she fingered her necklace. So much of her life revolved around how much she still wanted Christian. After the fiasco that was SIP, she decided to give up the publishing dream. She worked freelance for a few online publications for a few months while she recovered before she was offered a staff position in Chicago. She had accepted immediately. She seems to always find herself in a city with a Cocktails opening. She dared once to walk past and see if she could see him, but she wasn't lucky enough. Her trip to Europe, while it as all business was an excuse to not torture herself with a will she or won't she scenario. As much as she loved Christian, as much as she still wanted him, she couldn't bear to see him with someone else or to hear that he didn't want her anymore. 1,462 days.

Pulling up to the bar, Ana was surprised to see a valet service. She quickly checked her hair and makeup in the visor mirror. Mascara was flawless, and the messy bun she wore, let just the right number of tendrils escape to leave her looking soft and feminine. She exited the car when the valet opened the door, taking the ticket from him. Entering through a set of double doors, Ana was struck by how amazing it all looked. The place didn't seem like much from the outside, but inside, it's stunning. The flooring was a rustic light salted oak hardwood. The fixtures are all burnished steel. The tables were copper topped, and all the barstools and chairs have a rich black leather seat. There are lights strung around the bar, not in a redneck sleazy way, but in a way that adds an air of ambiance. All the lights in the bar are dimmed. The outside walls are packed with booths, the front and middle of the bar feature numerous tables, some with two chairs, others with four. The back tables, closer to the bar, are all at pub height with four stools around them. There is space at the back of the bar, packed with bodies. Ana can only assume they are dancing because she has never seen anyone dance like that.

Shaking off the odd feeling like she's being watched, Ana scanned the crowd and tables looking for Kate. It wasn't hard to find her since she cut her hair. Kate had called her last week to Facetime after a trip to the salon. After her most recent romantic disaster, Kate had decided to get rid of her beauty pageant hair and now sported a blond stacked bob. Kate was in a slinky dress that she was quite possibly sewn into. The dress was tight everywhere you would want it, but she was dangerously close to having her own Janet Jackson Super Bowl moment. The top was low and too small. Kate had gotten a boob job. What is going on with her friend?

xxxXXXxxx

Kate waited at the bar hoping Ana would hurry up and get there. When she had first entered the bar and sat down to order a drink, she didn't recognize him. But the more she watched him, the more he turned down her flirtatious gestures, the more she believed she knew the bartender. It wasn't until she heard him humming to a song that she recognized the man for who he was. The Christian Grey. It had been four years since she'd seen him. Ana usually did everything she could to avoid running into him. Seattle was the one city she always felt safe, even with his family here. There wasn't a Cocktails here. So, what was he doing behind the bar.

Kate was positive he didn't recognize her. He hadn't said he did anyway. She hadn't offered her name and he hadn't asked. She watched him. Watched as he turned down every girl that came onto him. He would close his eyes every now and then and she could see that he was taking deep breaths when he did so. On more than one occasion, she caught him looking to a certain spot behind the bar. When he was called down to the far end, she leaned over trying to see what he was staring at so intensely. After a moment, Kate realized it was a small wallet sized photo of Christian and Ana. It was one of their happier times. Before the engagement and the fighting started.

This was just too good for Kate to believe. After all these years, there is no way that he's not still in love with her if he's hiding a pic of them like that. She just hoped that Ana didn't run off after she saw him. Kate knew her friend was miserable. Even six months in Europe surround by hunky Spanish and French men didn't cure her funk. The losers she's seen over the years were only referred to as hump and dumps. They're good for an orgasm when her vibrator couldn't do the job. That's it. She doesn't want conversations and first dates. She doesn't want hearts and flowers either. Kate knew that Ana only wanted that with Christian. It's why Ana still wears his necklace, even though she tries to hide it. Kate's convinced she swims and showers with it on. Kate took another sip of her whiskey sour when she feels the tap on her shoulder.

Turning toward the interloper, she sees Ana finally made it. They chat for a few minutes before Ana decides to flag down the bartender and order a drink. Kate silently patted herself on the back for remaining calm. She was in heels, but she could kick them off in an instant and chase her down if she tried to run. Ana was going to do what she's wanted to do since she walked out of their shared apartment. Kate would sit on Ana in the middle of the bar floor to make her confess she still loved the man and wanted him back if need be. The moment he turned around, you could see his back go ramrod straight. Ana sucked in a hiss of air and Kate snickered to herself. Not a word was said and already she could feel the sexual tension.

XxxXXXxxx

1,462 days. Christian had waited 1,462 days and thought of nothing but this moment. He'd rehearsed what he would say a thousand times. But now he was speechless. Ana stood before him, on the other side of the bar. She was in his bar. When he decided last year to finally settle down in Seattle, he knew he couldn't call the place Cocktails like all the others. He thought Fifty's was fitting. He always claimed to be fifty shades of fucked up and after what had happened between him and Ana, he was just that. Fifty shades of fucked up. So, Fifty's was born. It was different than all the others. No DJ booth here. He's installed twenty-five surround sound speakers to pipe in music, utilizing his Sirius XM subscription. Tonight, for ladies' night, it was 80s hair band night and classic rock.

Christian continued to stare at her, a dimpled smile tugging at his lips. Her eyes flickered with excitement and shock. Her mouth was open in a little O. Her hand had flown to her throat and he thought something was wrong until he saw the pendant she was worrying between her thumb and forefinger. After all these years, on a night when they didn't expect to see each other she had worn it. The minute Ana realized exactly who she was seeing, she fainted.

Christian jumped over the bar and caught her before her head hit the floor. He should probably call her parents' or his for that matter. When Christian had a hold of Ana, he lifted her like it was nothing and took her around the back of the bar and down a hallway to his office. Ana's little blonde friend, the girl who was flirting with him earlier and close to an embarrassing moment had followed them. She shut the door behind them and assumed a position he'd only ever seen on one woman. That's when it clicked. The flirt was Ana's best friend. They exchanged pleasantries and Christian asked if he should call anyone. Kate told him no. Ana sometimes does this when she's panicked.

Christian was worried, he'd never seen Ana have a panic attack. He sat on the couch inside his office waiting for her to wake. He held her close, fearing that if he let go, she would disappear, and that this was his subconscious' way of telling him to get to the hospital or they won't be able to save him before the tumor takes over. He talked softly to her, confessing his love and vowing to do whatever it took to get her back if she would only open her eyes. Kate stood next to the door watching the two of them without interfering.

Checking his watch once more, Christian sees that it has been nearly twenty minutes. While Ana seemed to be sleeping now instead of unconscious, she smiled sweetly in her state. Christian tried to will his erection down, but it was useless. Every time he'd woken from a nightmare, he had stayed awake to watch her sleep. That smile always made him desperate with need for her. Her smile was so genuine when she slept. Her dreams were always happy ones and they had been clear from the beginning. She wanted her publishing career and she wanted a family with Christian. She wanted nothing else. He on the other hand thought of nothing but his career and dreams. He forgot about Ana's and he'll never forgive himself if she doesn't forgive him and give him a second chance.

When Ana started to wake, she mumbled about having the best dream ever, and when her eyes opened fully, and she saw that Christian was indeed there, she threw her arms around his neck. Kate had been watching from the door, but she decided now was the time to make a hasty retreat. She'd call Ana for the details tomorrow.

Ana and Christian both apologized to the other. They professed their love for one another and commiserated on the wasted years without each other. Ana cried when she told Christian how she had acted with the men in Europe. She told him she felt so guilty like she had cheated on him. He confessed how he used little brown-haired women while they had been separated. She told him she'd been with seven men, four of which had been while she was in Europe. He explained he'd been with fifteen women in the four years because he never repeated a night with a woman. They were stand ins, and cheap ones at that. All he'd ever wanted was the original. Christian had wanted Ana in his arms and finally he had succeeded. Staring into her eyes, Christian leaned in and waited for her to stop him, but then she shocks him by pressing her lips to his.

Home. That's what she had been searching for the last four years. That kiss showed Ana that Christian was her home. 1,462 days and Christian had only ever dreamed of this kiss. It was slow and passionate. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but it was soft, not aggressive. He kissed her until he needed air to breath to kiss her some more.

Home. 1,462 days and he was finally home. Christian knew. He knew that he was home when her lips touched his. 1,462 days and they were both home, finally.

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	7. Author 6 BellaButterfly710

Story 6 of 10

Days of fifty Challenge.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Letters of Love**

 **by**

 **BellaButterfly710**

Find on Fanfiction: 7684600/BellaButterfly710

July 30, 2012

 _My_ _Beautiful_ _Wife,_

 _Wife. That is my new favorite word in the entire English language. I never thought that I would ever be here, loving someone as angelic as you, sharing my world with yours. I never thought I deserved someone like you, someone to love me unconditionally. You saved me. Your love brought me to life, that first day you fell into my office, my world was turned upside down, in a way that I would have never expected. I never believed in love at first sight, fate, or destiny, but then when your oceanic blue eyes met my stormy grey ones for the first time, time stood still, the Earth stopped moving on its axis, and my heart finally skipped a beat._

 _I was unbelievably nervous on our first date, which, as you know, is not the norm for me. I run a multi-billion dollar company where thousands of people depend on the million of decisions I have to make on an daily basis. I must have drove Taylor and Gail crazy changing my clothes a couple times, asking what type of flowers to bring with me, where I should take you, what would we talk about. Once I saw you step out of your apartment building in that plum dress, all my fears diminished. It was that moment, looking into your eyes, feeling that spark when we held hands for the first time, that I fell in love with you._

 _You_ _are_ _sleeping_ _peacefully_ _right_ _next_ _to_ _me,_ _your_ _hair_ _creating_ _a_ _beautiful_ _halo_ _effect_ _on_ _the_ _white_ _silk_ _pillowcase._ _The_ _morning_ _sun_ _casting_ _light_ _on_ _your_ _face,_ _making_ _your_ _beautiful_ _face_ _illuminate._ _The_ _sun_ _doesn't_ _hold_ _a_ _candle_ _to_ _you,_ _if_ _anything,_ _you_ _make_ _the_ _sun_ _shine._ _Your_ _soft_ _snores_ _let_ _me_ _know_ _just_ _how_ _tired_ _you_ _are_ _from_ _our_ _night._ _We_ _made_ _love_ _all_ _night,_ _and_ _it_ _is_ _the_ _one_ _night_ _I_ _will_ _remember_ _forever, not just for the love making, but because you are officially mine, as I am officially yours. Always. My more. My everything._

 _We_ _are_ _on_ _the_ _plane,_ _going_ _on_ _our_ _honeymoon,_ _I_ _can't_ _wait_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _see_ _where_ _we_ _land._ _Surprising_ _you_ _with_ _this_ _honeymoon_ _will_ _bring_ _me_ _such_ _joy._ _To_ _see_ _you_ _smile_ _and_ _love_ _every_ _minute_ _of_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _the_ _best_ _present_ _you_ _can_ _ever_ _give_ _to_ _me._ _You_ _will_ _most_ _likely_ _hate_ _the_ _fact_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _spent_ _on_ _this_ _honeymoon,_ _and_ _that_ _is_ _just_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _thousands_ _things_ _I_ _love_ _about_ _you._ _You_ _don't_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _pomp_ _and_ _circumstance_ _that_ _comes_ _with_ _my_ _life,_ _now_ _yours._ _You_ _don't_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _designer_ _names_ _on_ _our_ _clothes or_ _what_ _floor_ _we_ _live_ _on_ _in_ _Escala._ _You_ _do_ _care_ _about_ _me,_ _our_ _family,_ _and_ _friends._ _You_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _things_ _that_ _actually_ _matter_ _in_ _this_ _world._ _You_ _love_ _to_ _laugh,_ _to_ _love,_ _to_ _live._ _You_ _have_ _taught_ _me_ _how_ _to those things also._

 _The way you see the world, the beauty that surrounds us. It's breathtaking. You always seem to find the positive outcome in any given situation. You see the world differently than most people, and it is one attribute that I admire about you. Never lose that, baby._

 _Thank_ _you_ _for_ _giving_ _me_ _the_ _chance_ _to_ _love_ _you,_ _protect_ _you,_ _honor_ _you,_ _and_ _cherish_ _you_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _my_ _life._

 _I_ _cannot_ _express_ _my_ _love_ _for_ _you_ _enough in words._ _Meeting_ _you_ _was_ _fate._ _Courting_ _you_ _was_ _a_ _choice._ _Marrying_ _you_ _was_ _the_ _best_ _decision_ _I_ _have_ _ever_ _made_ _in_ _my_ _life._

 _You're starting to wake up now, baby, so I am going to end this here. Just know that wherever this life brings us, I am extremely proud that it is you by my side._

 _I love you. Always and forever._

 _My More, My Everything._

 _-Your Husband x_

Ana rereads the letter for fifth time in a row, her fingers sliding across the faded paper that holds the words that she holds dear to her. She remembers with the fondest memories when Christian gave her the letter. It was on their honeymoon, and they were having dinner on the Eiffel Tower. He slid the letter to her when the dessert was served, however, told her to read it in private. When they arrived back at the hotel, he drew a bath, and she sat and read her love note. She shed tears of love, joy, and happiness, and went to locate her husband in the bathroom. They never let go of one another that night and for every night after that.

She dries her tears, just as she always does when reading any letter from her beloved. Every anniversary, she would find a hand written letter with words of love, milestones, and how much happiness she has brought to him and his world.

"Mom?" Theodore called out to her while softly knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in, Teddybear." She was the only one that is still allowed to call him by his childhood nickname.

"Mama," Teddy and Phoebe only called Anastasia that when they had something important to say, whether it be when they got in trouble at school or when they were accepted to Harvard and Yale.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Phoebe and I were in dad's office," he started to explain, but stopped when he saw the disapproved look in his mother's eyes, "I know. It's his own personal space, but we did it anyway. Don't be too mad, we had to. We had to get something for you."

"For me?" She wondered what could possible be in Christian's office that she didn't know about. They had no secrets, she knew the password to his safe and the family safe.

"Yeah, this." He gently held out a familiar blush colored envelope and Ana's breath caught in her throat. She didn't think she would ever see one ever again. Once she took it from her son's hand, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, just like his father had done countless times, and left her with the letter. She heard the soft click of the door and with shaking hands and fingers, she slowly opened the envelope and peeled the letter out of its cocoon.

The crisp white paper reminded her of the button up work shirts he would always wear. He knew those were her favorite. He always looked the best in white.

She wanted to savor this moment, she figured she would get a last letter from him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the words that he would tell her. She wasn't sure if she was brave enough to see what was in his heart and mind when he sat down to write this.

With a deep breath, she unfolded the letter, the last love letter, and began to read his final written words to her.

June 18, 2065

 _My More,_

 _Today is my eighty-first birthday, and I feel that this will be the last birthday that I get to celebrate with you. I will try to hold on until yours, but I this is one promise that I don't think I can keep. I am so very sorry about that. For the past fifty-three years that we have been married, I have never broken a promise to you, and this breaks my heart. I know you won't be mad and hold it against me, which sort of makes that worse._

 _I want to take this time to make sure that you receive one more letter of my love to you. I know it is supposed to be given to you for our anniversary, but as you know, we don't think that is going to happen either. Teddy and Pheebs know to go into my study and get this for you, if they must._

 _Baby, the life we shared together is one in a million. You made me believe in true love. You always and forever were my one and only._

 _I want to take this time to thank you for the life you have given me, for the years that were spent together. I wouldn't want to have those moments and memories with anyone else._

 _Being married to you has been the greatest joy and pleasure. Thank you for all the years of love you have given me. You were always the one person who truly believed in me, in us. Without you, my life, both personal and professionally would never have been where it is today. You did that._

 _I cannot pinpoint my most favorite moment of my life with you, all of them were amazing, however, our wedding day and night is the fondest memory I have and I will take it with me,wherever I go. The second and third fondest memories are the birth of our children. Baby, I can't thank you enough for giving them to me. They are our pride and joy and the love you have showered them with was pure bliss to watch. You made an amazing wife, but, Ana, you were an out-of-this-world mother to them. You were patient, strict, fun, cooperative, calm, and most of all loving. Always loving, no matter what they did or how angry we got at them for some of their antics, you always showed them how much they were loved. When Theodore wanted to follow in your footsteps and become the CEO of Grey Publishing, I have never been more proud of him. When I walked Phoebe down the aisle to marry the love her life, I couldn't have been happier. We raised the perfect children together. Don't let them dwell on this, just like you, they need to live and love. They have their families to focus on, they have a long life ahead of them, show them that._

 _Please don't stop living, loving, and learning. You were never that person. Be you. Don't ever stop being you._

 _You have given me the world, and I clearly remember that I was supposed to do that for you. Thank you for proving me wrong, just like you have so many times before._

 _I've also always stated that I would never be able to live without you, so I am okay with going first. I will wait an eternity for you, please take your time. Don't rush to see me, to be with me. I am always with you. I am in the air that you breathe, I am the love in your heart, I am the strength that will hold you up on your worst days, and the smile on your face on your happy ones._

 _Anastasia, my baby, the love of my life, I love you._

 _When you are ready, I will be there._

 _Forever Your More,_

 _Your Husband x_

July 15, 2066

It has been one year since Christian Grey has been taken from his loved ones. The entire Grey family is in the meadow, where Christian is buried, along side Grace and Carrick, Elliot and Kate, Taylor and Gail, and Ray. It is a somber moment, however, as their children and grandchildren are reminiscing on memories of their father and papa, Anastasia can't help but to smile. He is her smile. She never let her children and grandchildren dwell, just like she promised him after reading his final love letter to her. She didn't either, it was difficult, damn, it was difficult, but she did it. She had his arms of strength to pull through when she needed to.

She was tired. So, very tired. And, she was ready. Later that night, Ana kissed her children and grandchildren goodnight and headed up to their room. Upon opening the door, she smelled the familiar scent that she would never forget. He was with her, he was always with her, but in this moment, she truly felt him.

"Mama." She turned around to see Teddy and Phoebe standing at her doorway.

"Come here." They hurried over to her, engulfing her in their arms. Phoebe helped her into her nightgown while Teddy made sure the bed was comfortable for her.

Once she was settled in her bed, Teddy and Phoebe sat on either side of her, each taking a hand, holding onto it tightly.

"Teddybear, Pheebs, your father and I love you very much. You have been our pride of joy, the love of our lives. We are so very proud of the both of you. Take care those babies for us, take care of yourselves and each other. Love life to the fullest. We will all be together again, but, please, make us wait a long time for that."

"Mama…" Phoebe cried, leaning down and kissing Ana on her forehead.

"I'm ready, Pheebs."

"We love you," her Teddybear states, his voice stoic, just like his father's use to be.

"And I you, but I am ready to see my love again. I've missed him all too much."

"We know. Say hi to him for us. Rest now, Mama." Teddy tells her as he lays a kiss to both of her cheeks.

Anastasia Grey passed away silently in her sleep that night, with her greatest accomplishments by her side.

She walked over a stone covered bridge, the light burning brighter the farther along she travelled. When she reached the middle of the bridge, she saw a figure standing at the other end. Her eyes squinted against the light, and the image of a twenty-eight year old Christian appeared in front of her. She picked up her pace to a full on run, and then she alarmed herself. How could she possibly run that fast at the age she is now? She stopped and looked down, her feet in a pair of heels, her legs tanned and toned, her stomach, flat and tight, and she was wearing a plum dress. The same plum dress she was wearing on their first date. She held her hands up, they were wrinkle free, her wedding rings shining in the light. Her right hand was instantly brought to her hair, her long, wavy chestnut colored hair. She looked back up and saw Christian walking towards her.

He stopped when he saw her assessing herself. Beautiful, he thought. He knew she would be, she always has been. He has watched her for the year that they were apart. Her strength amazed him, he knew he couldn't have lived a year without her, hell, he wouldn't have been able to do a day without her. He was patient, more patient he has ever been, waiting for her. He trusted her judgement to know when she would be ready.

They made eye contact and that made Ana sprint to him and jump into his arms. Christian swung her around, making her giggle.

"I've missed that sound." His voice was young again, full of love. They broke apart and really looked at one another. Their hands cusping each other faces. They both were young again, to the time where they fell in love with one another.

Christian slowly leaned into her, kissing her forehead, both of her eyelids, her cheeks, the tip of his nose, and then finally, her lips.

They were together again. They knew they were home when his lips touched hers.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	8. Author 7 jeanneheart

**Story 7 of 11**

 **Days of Fifty Challenge**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **A NEVER ENDING LOVE STORY**

 **by**

 **jeanneheart**

Find on Wattpad: jeanneheart

CPOV

Months have past for Anastasia and Me since being married. I have been trying to convince her that we should go away for a second honeymoon. After finding out that she was pregnant was a real shocker for me, I never thought before meeting my wife, yes I love saying that, my life would change in so many ways. It has taken me awhile to fully except that I am capable to becoming a super father. Ana has showed me in so many ways that I am worthy to be loved. "Now I intend on showing all my love and devotion to our Son too!"

When I saw the ultrasound and Dr. Green told us we were going to have a son, it did a click in my head, I looked to my beautiful wife and saw the biggest smile on her face. I knew right then an there, that everything was going to be ok. We walked out of the doctors office holding hands, just smiling and making plans for our future son.

After the whole "Hyde incident," Roach decided to retire, by me being the owner of SIP, I convinced Ana to take his position. "I said to her, give it a chance, if you feel it is too much you can back down, or hire a COO like I have Ros!" Ana did a lot of thinking and soul searching and decided to take the title. She was glad that she did. She took his position over like it was always meant for her to be. Ana still loves reading, so everyone once in awhile she still edits. Hey she's the boss can do as she pleases. On the positive side, I was able to convince Ana to relocate SIP!

Now SIP is located at GEH on the 18th floor of our building. Ana has full control. We are planning on having a day care center there set up, because now Ana wants to continue working after our son is born. Believe me we had some heavy fights about it, there was no way in hell I wanted her to work the first three years after our son would be born. Eventually I finally gave in. My wife can get pretty bossy. Seems a little bit of me has rubbed off on Ana.

She has changed and grown up. I guess being married to a "control freak" she had too. Now she speaks up, is no more the naive "Little Bookworm," who knocked my world out when we first met at my office for the interview for the WSU college newspaper. Every day I thank the lord that it was Anastasia who showed up for the interview and not Kate.

Speaking of Kate, she has changed my brother in so many ways, after she said yes to marrying him back then in Aspen. He has taken the responsibility of being a better man. Sure he still clowns around and makes silly jokes, but now you can have a normal conversation with him too! He also takes his responsibilities serious! While we were in Aspen, Kate did not know it at the time that she was pregnant. So yes, Ana and Kate are going to be Moms almost the same time together. They will be expecting a girl some time after our son. Everyone was thrilled with the news, including me that they will be growing up so close in age as cousins!

Kate who always wanted a big wedding, at the last minute decided on doing the complete opposite. It was a small gathering just family and friends in the back yard by my parents. Since being married she too has changed, she still cares a great deal for Ana, which I have learned to except. I told her that Ana will always be loved, cared for and protected by me.

She gave me hell after the stunt I pulled when Ana told me she was pregnant. Really my whole family were on me about it, for quite awhile. Even though they talked to me, I could feel the bad vibe. Forget about Ray he was furious when he founded out accidentally. I thought he was going to come in the night while I was sleeping and shoot me. Thankfully that is all in the past now.

Elliot and Kate have a house not too far from us. Now we live in our dream house, on the Puget Sound. Perfect place for "The Grace" to be docked! Elliot surprised me right before we left for our honeymoon and said he was going to try and get our house done sooner than expected. "It is my wedding gift to you Bro!"

Once he heard from us that Ana was expecting, and everything was back to normal between Ana and Me, he took the job full on, to make sure we would be living in "our new house," right away!"

That brought such happy tears Ana hearing that. Just by me seeing her reaction, made me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. Ana and I discussed it together, if we should sell Escala, we had so many happy memories there, it was the first time we were together intimately. I wish I had shown her more romance for that special night! Ana says to this day that it was special for her, she would never forget it, and is proud to tell people about it!

Since then, I have made up for it in so many ways! Of course there were some hard days there and bad memories, but in the end we decided to keep it, for our escape to have some "Kinky Fuckery!"

The first thing Ana wanted me to do after the troubles we had, was dismantle the "Red Room of Pain,"as Ana always called it! At first she took me by surprise saying that, but when she explained her reasons I fully understood. After she slept that night in there all alone because of what she thought happened between Elena and Me, she never wanted to go back in that room the way it was. She had walked around and visualized what I had done to all the 15 women in there. It broke her heart! She had cried her eyes out.

If she would have woken me up that night, even though I was "two sheets to the wind," maybe then I would have had the chance explaining everything to her, she would have slept in our bed where she belongs and not alone up there. It took her awhile to accept my apology for the way I acted. Once she finally told me how angry and hurt she was, when I saw those tears in her eyes, I too had tears, we both then cuddled in each other's arms and had great makeup sex. I showed her just how sorry I was, "we made love so many times that day and night!"

Now the room is empty, "I am hoping that in time Ana will want to design our own room in there "KINKY FUN FOR PURE PLEASURE!"

We have come a long way since then, I had to promise I would call Flynn, and tell him what happened. He made me realize part of being married is always to be honest, not keep everything inside of me. That helped me a great deal. I told Ana why I was so afraid of becoming a father. She told me all about how Ray brought her up, and that I was lucky having Grace and Carrick bringing me and my siblings up, all with "unconditionally love!"

We had some joint sessions with Flynn, after that night and also because of what happened with the kidnapping. Ana knows how wrong and stupid it was for her to jeopardize her own life, and our baby growing inside her. Luckily everything turned out ok. It took Mia awhile to be her old bubbly self again, but has finally found true love which helped. Having that happen to her made her realize she too needed to change. Most important she does not leave anywhere without having security with her.

Her now steady boyfriend Ethan Kavanagh, who worships the ground she walks on takes good care of her. Elliot and Me are so happy for her, and wish her the best. We have learned not to be so controlling over her anymore. She is a grown woman, needs to learn and make her own failures. We still love her dearly! She knows she can come to me any time if she needs my advice. She wanted to talk to someone about what happened to her, I was glad when she took my advice, and I gave her Flynn's number.

Ana and Me are much more open now to each other! Flynn told Ana "that she has to speak up and not be afraid to say what is on her mind!" "Communication is the most important thing, it is the key to "Happiness and Intimacy!"

The more Ana is going through with the pregnancy stages her hormones are continuously changing, besides getting tired more often, where she needs her naps during the day, she can get pretty horny at times. Which I love don't get me wrong our sex life is the best, but it is now even more better, like the cherry on top of a sundae. Ana even lets me eat food off of her, which is a complete turn on for me. We have had and still do it every once in a while our "Kinky Fuckery!"

Since Escala is right near GEH we have been spending plenty of our lunch hours there. Ana did not feel right having office sex. She would think that the people had figured out what we were doing when she would come up to visit me frequently. Frankly I didn't give a dam what people think.

Ana is my wife and if we want to fool around and have some office sex, let them think want they want! They can leave otherwise! I have learned not to lead a stressful life. When I had gone for a check up, after finding out I was going to be a father, my doctor warned me to get the stress out of my life!

So that is exactly what I did, and am still doing. Since then I feel more content and relaxed enjoying the good things in life. Ana and me enjoy our times out on "The Grace." She loves being out on the water as much as me. We sometimes take the family to join us, but most of the time it is just the two us. Relaxing taking in the sea breeze, or just watching a nice sunset. Once the water gets warmer again we will be able to swim.

We enjoy either making it a day trip or sometimes a weekend away. Ana and I love walking around, and eating a good meal on Bainbridge Island. I have been thinking about getting a place there. It is not too far away and we can go there anytime we want. We now try and spend as much time as possible enjoying each other's company outside doing and seeing different things.

Most important what has changed in our lives is, I have learned to communicate more with my wife and not keep secrets from her. Marriage is a partnership, just loving someone is not enough. Ana was never the one for wanting all the luxurious gifts from me, she just wants me to love and respect her. "I can do that!" We enjoy going to work every day, and leaving work the same time. Either Taylor or Sawyer are always with us.

Taylor lives with Gail in there own little cottage on our property. They are happily married and have Sophie, Taylors daughter living with them, since her Mom past away from Cancer. Gail has always been and still is there for us whenever we need her. She too is looking forward to when "Our Son" is born.

On the weekends Ana still loves to cook. But since being pregnant it is getting harder for her. If Gail has nothing prepared we order take out. Yes, I never was one for Pizza unless it was homemade, but that has changed. I now enjoy Chinese food out of cartons, or even a hamburger with everything on it. Oh and I love sweet potato french fries. I never can have enough of them. My favorite is still Mac and Cheese. Ana or Gail make the best. I do try new ways of having it. Love Buffalo Mac and Cheese! Ana has learned many different recipes on Pinterest, and I love trying them all out!

Ana spoils me, with great desserts like a banana split triffle and my favorite all chocolate cake. Oh and we really love Ice cream, especially banana splits and sundaes, picture Ana's breasts covered in whip cream and a cherry on top. Oh yum... My lips just twitch thinking about it, no my hand doesn't anymore.

I have my cock at full mast just thinking about Ana. Our sex life is always full of surprises. I even let Ana put whip cream on my tip, and the best is when she puts her tongue and licks it off. I love how she can get me super aroused. All of her orgasms still belong only to me, so if Ana wants to use her favorite toy on her clit, she knows I am the one to do it, or she does it and I watch. She even uses her toy on me! Oh boy, do I have full explosions on her after that.

She lets me fool around with her ASS some times, but she really is not into it, which I have learned to except. Ana loves how I lick and suck and nip almost anywhere on her body. She has learned not to wiggle so much, so glad for that. She lets me put nipple clamps on her full breasts. Of course I go easy with her being pregnant. But it is a full turn on for her. She loves when I use the "spreader bar, and then eat her out. But her favorite is still the Ben Wa Balls. I never thought that Ana would let me use them on her again, seems she likes to be spanked with my hands, which is totally fine with me. I would never want to bruise her flawless skin ever again. The things that Elena use to do to me, still make me sick, just thinking about it. Thank god she is completely out of our lives forever. "Good Riddance!" That is one person who will never be missed. She was put away for life!

Ana lets me tie her up, and blind fold her to do different kinky things, anything to drive her to have an intense orgasm. I have learned to trust Ana to do things with me. Seems I like it when she sticks her finger in my ass as we are having sex. I also love it when she pinches and bites me on my chest. Oh, also behind my ear, like I do to her. What I love the most is kissing and worshiping her whole body. We still have sex 2 or 3 times a day! I think we will always have that as our best connection. "They say makeup sex is the best" "but with us everyday is best sex!"

Ana has taught me to be more like a typical normal guy. I do not always have to be the wealthy handsome multi billionaire. At home I am definitely just her handsome loving husband, but now when we go out, she wants me to be more like that guy outside of our home. Yes, we still need security that will never change, but I have learned to do more normal things with her. Example: "we don't always have to eat at fancy restaurants!"

Ana has convinced me to eat down on the Pier, which besides has fantastic food, also the atmosphere down there to walk around is great. We love eating at "Elliots Oyster House." We had some of the best King Crab's there and different kinds of Oysters. The view is magnificent. Ana loves watching the Ferry boats go back and forth and head out to Bainbridge Island. We still go back there to eat and have taken the family there too. Elliot keeps saying the restaurant is named after him. "We let him to believe that!"

Oh, there is also another restaurant that has become our favorite, we always go back to, since Ana being pregnant her appetite has changed immensely which makes me happy. It's called "The Crab Pot!" The first time we walked into the place I looked around and wanted to walk right out. There was no way Ana was going to have me sitting there, but Ana can be very persuasive when she wants to be, "said then leave," and sits down! Well I sure lost that battle.

Once I looked a the menu believe me I was not too impressed, and wondered if the food would be ok for Ana, so I sat down to make sure she would be ok. Taylor was watching the whole scenario from a distance and shook his head, and when I sat down, he then had a grin on his face, and then again when he saw I was finally ordering too. He knows me so well!

It turns out the food is delicious. "Who would have thought having food dumped out from a big bucket and onto a red and white checkered plastic table cloth with just a small white cloth on top would be so delicious!" There were crabs, clams, shrimps, mussels, small potatoes with delicious seasonings and even small pieces of corn on the cob. Everything you eat with your fingers! Oh and the fresh bread is out of the world. You get a wooden board to help break open the craps with a wooden mallet. We might have look funny wearing our bibs, but boy was I glad I had one on. "Just watching Ana dunk her food in the little cup of melted butter was priceless to watch. It brings me great joy seeing her enjoy food!"

Once I started eating from the table she had the biggest smile on her face. She started feeding me. The two of us had the best time talking and laughing with each other. We were in our own world. "A night to always remember one we will never forget!" I had Taylor take lots of photos to remember it. After that we walked around were so full, it's just nice being like a typical couple "happy in love!"

We did top it off later with a delicious double scoop ice cream cone. Instead of each getting one we shared taking licks. Oh the thoughts that were going through my head you can imagine. Yep, I still get tight pants watching my wife, or especially when she moans just by eating her food. That will never change.

We enjoyed being together walking arm and arm, then sitting on a park bench looking out to the water. Ana even had me up on "The Great Wheel," At Pier 57. We did the private gondola, so we had a great make-out session while watching the sights and the lights at night. Ana wanted to do the Arial Ride "Wings over Washington," I was not sure due to her being pregnant if it would be ok.

After finding out, it is not dangerous, I agreed for us to go in. Once you are strapped into your theater seat, you experience and amazing journey as a "spirit eagle" sweeps you upward into flight across Washington! You dive down sea cliffs through the morning mist of the Olympic National Forest and Mt. Rainer to San Juan Island and on to the spectacular beauty of the Cascades and the awe-inspiring Snoqualmie Falls to the wild whitewater of the Tipton River. There is much much more. It is amazing to see. So much beautiful scenery in the State of Washington. We both loved it. We plan in the future to actually see and do a lot of it. It is definitely is worth a trip to see especially if you are a nature lover. Before meeting Ana I would have never thought to do these things.

I always love that we wake up together every morning, unless I am away on business, and we make sure to go to bed happy and cuddling so close to each other at night. My nightmares are long gone. Now sometime during the night we separate, she moves to her side of the bed. Ana has told me she gets pretty hot when I smother her. No matter, just about every morning, we end up in each other's arms and have "passionate love!"

...

Now I hope I can convince my wife that we will be leaving end this week to go on a second honeymoon. I want to surprise her. Our first trip to England was very short. So I want to surprise her going back to see the sights in Central London and Liverpool. Then drive down to Devon and Cotswolds maybe even spending a few days on The Coast in a cottage in Cornwall.

The biggest surprise will be taking her to Scotland. She keeps saying she wants to go there, especially after seeing such nice photos on Pinterest. "Everyone is going crazy since the "Outlander Serie" came out. The woman who wrote those books, sure became famous fast. Ana is hoping to meet her one day! "I was able to book a private tour of where the certain scenes were filmed!"

"I have been in contact recently through e-mail with a famous actor. It seems the women have goo-goo eyes for him, and swoon hearing his name. The first time I heard that I laughed. I have always had women stare at me, was told he has a great resemblance to me, could be my double.

Well that sure has me interested to meet up with him. He lives with his wife in England they have two small young girls. They travel quite often, especially when he is filming somewhere outside of England. I have made plans to meet him in Scotland. If he really looks so much like me, I wonder if we are related somehow! It will be interesting to find out about him.

We will be staying at the "Gleneagles Hotel Spa & Golf Resort." I have read that it is a prestigious resort right in the heart of Scotland near Auchterarder, Perth and Kinkross. It has three champion golf courses. The Ryder Cup tournament was held there in "2014!" The golf courses are right next to the 850 acres hotel grounds.

Ana and me can enjoy being pampered at the Spa! There is an indoor and outdoor pool! Or just relax, take nice walks, sit and read some where and just enjoy the scenery. It looks absolutely breathtaking! Maybe I can even arrange a helicopter ride around the area. Hopefully Jamie and his wife would like to join us"! Who knows maybe we'll become friends! "Wonder if he will want to play a round of Golf!"

...

Now standing by my office window staring out thinking of how my life is, how lucky and in love I am, everything what I ever could have hoped and dreamed of has come true. I really hope I can persuade Ana to take the time off for this surprise I have planned! Ana has been working so hard trying to get everything all set, before she stops working for awhile. She has now hired Hannah as her COO, who will be responsible taking care of everything while she is on maternity leave.

Ana has planned to return working once our son is born, I am still hoping she might change her mind and want to stay home once she has "our bundle of joy" in her arms. Sure I will miss her surprising me in my office. I have convinced Ana that my office is so sound proof that no one can hear her scream, so we have been having little rendezvous again here. Sometimes Ana is so in need for sex, driving to Escala takes too long!

There is a knock at my door. I turn around and there stands my beautiful wonderful wife, she is breathtaking the way she glows, I love seeing her baby stomach knowing our son is growing in there.

Ana has on black leather Christian Louboutin knock out heels, I swallow hard, forget about the tightness in my pants, she takes me fully by surprise and slowly starts to open up her coat, well knock me dead. Ana is standing there in a "red satin babydoll outfit!" My baby knows what it does to me. My dick is instantly at full mast ready and wanting her!

"Oh Ana "what you do to me," "I can never have enough of you." Please baby your killing me. I need you now!"

"Christian you know how much I love you, I need you too and right away. Take Me! ...I'm Yours!"

That was all I needed to know, Ana is sitting on my desk with her legs hanging down, I pull my pants and boxers down in one full force. Before having a chance, Ana grabs me by my tie.

"Did my little wife miss me," "yes you know how I hate when you leave in the morning before I get up!" "My my Mrs. Grey what are we going to do about that!" "I do not now Mr. Grey why don't you show me!"

"I want you to trace the outline of your lips with mine, Mr. Grey!"

With that Christian takes the lead, and starts to kiss her before you know it, they were tongue kissing, and their hands are all over each other. He lifts the top of her baby doll and enjoys hearing Ana scream as he sucks and nips on her full breasts, teasing her. "Oh Christian, you never surprise me!"

In his desk draw, he pulls out nipple clamps for each of her boobs. "Baby if it hurts let me now you know the rules!" "Yes Sir!"

"Ana spread those legs and lift them up on my shoulders!" Ana giggles

"Now be a good little wife, let's just see how wet you are for me, "oooooo Christian," he has his tongue already by her pussy licking and sucking. Ana grabs a full amount of his hair and and starts pulling on it. She knows Christian likes some pain, so Ana has learned to do it to him!"

"Oh baby you are so ready for me." "Yes please, stick your hard cock in me "NOW," anything for you my dearest wife!" He slams his dick right in so hard, Ana screams out as loud as possible. "Are you ok Baby," "Yes, please Christian, I need more!"... He tightens the nipple clamps a little bit, and then she screams when he pulls them off!

"Is our son making Mommy super horny again?" "Yes oh yes"..."Ok Baby, hold onto the desk." "Christian fuck me into oblivion!" After he thrusts and fucks her hard, Ana screams out as loud as she could, she has a fantastic orgasm and he follows right after her exploding into her. Ana has that look that she is now fully content!

"Oh baby, I love when you surprise me like this! I will never get tired of you!" He fixes his pants and leaves, comes back with a warm wash cloth and wipes Ana down carefully. He helps her up off the desk, and they go over to sit on his couch.

"Please say yes, let's go on a second honeymoon!"...And where do you want to take me Mr. Grey?"

"That my dear is a surprise, but one you will not want to miss!"

...

Christian's and Ana's life is a story I hope will never end! Their story is one of the best romances to this day and age. He knew that he was home when her lips touched his! As soon as they are near one another, they still to this day have that magical pull towards each other..."To be so loved and worshipped is what most of us wish for!"... "Sharing life with your best friend, enjoying the journey along the way and arriving at every destination...together!

They have had many up in downs mostly in the beginning of becoming husband and wife! Through hard work and patience they are both fully content with their life. So deeply in love & happy with each other. In a few months they will have their "Little Bundle Of Joy!"

"Christian still wants to show Ana the World, but now is really looking forward that their Son will be part of it too!"

* * *

 **Reviews of support are very much appreciated.**


	9. Author 8 Don't trust your eyes

**Story 8 of 11**

 **Days of Fifty Challenge**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Rated M.**

 **Untitled**

 **by**

 **Don't trust your eyes**

Find on Fanfiction: 5217305/Don-t-trust-your-eyes

Christian tipped his head back, bringing the shot glass to his lips. The bourbon burnt down his throat, leaving a euphoric trail traveling to the middle of his chest that gave way to a delicious numbness. He slammed the glass upside down on the bar and swept a few drops of the amber liquid from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Your turn." He said hoarsely, clapping his brother's back with his other hand.

Elliot chuckled, assessing the long trail of shot glasses aligned over the bar.

"Naw, man. I pass; I'm already wasted." He declined, standing up from his stool.

"You're not." Christian scowled.

"You're following not far behind." He continued talking, dodging Christian's comment. "You could call it a night too and come with me." Elliot smiled sympathetically.

Christian sucked in a breath through his teeth, hating that look of pity on his brother's face. He averted his eyes, landing in a petite brunette playing darts at the other side of the bar.

"I'm not comfortable leaving you alone in a day like this…" Elliot talked tiredly, brushing a hand over his face.

"Don't worry, man. I'm good." Christian interrupted him. "The night is young." He shook the unpleasant thoughts that threatened to storm into his mind and gave Elliot a lopsided smile, pointing with his chin towards the girl and wiggling his eyebrows with fake playfulness.

Elliot looked at that direction, noticing the woman whose aim was too good for the seemingly inebriated state she was. He looked back at his brother, who still had his hooded, drunk eyes fixated on her, and shook his head.

"Have fun, Christian." He wished him with a light slap on his back. "But not too much." He added as he walked away.

Christian responded with a mock military salute and turned his attention once again to the brunette. She was gulping down the remnants of her last beer, one of too many, considering the growing number of empty bottles on her table, and right after she threw a dart, hitting very close the bulls-eye. Christian nodded silently, impressed by her skills. She turned sideways, doing a silly little victory dance and clapping both hands cheerfully with a bartender who walked by near her.

She wasn't his usual type of glamorous, carefully-polished women, flawless from the tip of their perfectly styled hair to their manicured toenails. The photo-call type, with sparkling smiles and even more sparkling dresses. The perfect type to show off on your arm and have a good time. He was a compulsive monogamous, no-strings-attached pleasure-seeker specialist. She was not his usual type, but this beauty, even in her wasted jeans and ratty sneakers, was able to capture the attention of every hot-blooded male in a mile radius. She bent over to grab a fallen dart from the floor and Christian hummed appreciatively, tilting his head to admire her fantastic backside. He bit his lip, envisioning his own teeth gnawing on that alluring flesh, and groaned when a flash of colorful ink poked out when her shirt rode up. She positioned herself once again on the shooting line, ready to throw the next dart. No, she wasn't definitely his type, with that witty air around her and that wild mahogany mane that reached the small of her back… but when she turned around after finally hitting the bulls-eye and looked him in the eye, he just didn't care. She walked backward to the dartboard, holding her stare with a defiant face and a knowing smirk, and he inevitably weaved towards what was probably his next bad decision.

Ana broke eye contact with the gorgeous specimen of a man sitting at the far end of the bar and turned around.

She wasn't shy about her sexuality. Quite the opposite; she had never shied away from telling what or who she wanted. On the other hand, she neither had a wake of one night stands behind her. But that night… that night she was feeling lonely, she had drowned her sadness in booze and she wanted – _needed_ – some fun.

"Hit and sunk." She murmured to herself while pulling the darts out of the dartboard with too much force, making her plunge backward.

A wall of hard muscle prevented her from falling to the ground.

"I like your moves." He chuckled huskily in her ear. He just wanted to wrap his palms wide open over the alluring, warm curve of her hips, but he stepped backward instead when he was sure she was stable enough.

She turned around, laughter bubbling out of her mouth in hazy abandon.

"Yeah, I'm gracefulness personified." She joked back.

Her dreamy smile froze in a silent gasp at the sight of him. From the distance, it was clear that he was tall, lean but strong, and very handsome, but the dimmed lights of the bar, and maybe the alcoholic cloud numbing her senses, had not made him any justice. She could see now, with the right amount of light, the copper glint in his dark hair. She could appreciate the sharp edges of his strong jaw. She could admire his clear grey eyes, almost translucent, with a dark rim on the outside and flickers of blue here and there. God, those eyes.

"Hi. I'm Christian." He whispered almost reverentially, his awestruck features morphing into the most gorgeous, panty-dropping smile she had never seen.

"Hi, you." She whispered back. Her chin was up, defying that sexy blush that tinged her skin so alluringly. "Ana."

She was stunning. He got enthralled by her bottomless ocean blue eyes, framed by long, dark, sultry lashes; he wanted to brush the tips of his fingers along those lashes; feel the silky tickle on his skin. Her rosy lips, pouty and mouthwatering, got his attention secondly.

When he looked at her mouth, Ana's eyes moved towards his of their own volition. His lips seemed soft, surrounded by a five-o'clock shadow. They looked generous but demanding, even domineering. Perfectly shaped, a little bit plump, and with that terribly sexy Cupid's bow.

She sighed. It was too much and too fast, but she was going to do it anyway.

"Do you want to keep playing?" Christian asked, pointing behind her toward the forgotten darts game.

"I'd rather play another game." She answered, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her hip.

Christian's eyes traveled to that said hip.

"Do you want some shots?" He asked her, looking her once again in the eye. "How much have you got?" He second-thought himself, pointing to the crowded table, full of beer bottles.

"Not enough." She shrugged, walking to the nearest pair of empty stools. "What would you suggest?" She asked him, trying to figure him out.

"Tequila." He smiled devilishly.

Christian had not laughed so much and so hard in a very long time. They both were wasted, but, behind all the playful banter and silly jokes, there was an undeniably strong chemistry between them. Not just sexual, but on a higher level; high enough for either of them been incapable to analyze in their current state.

"Your turn." Ana slid a tequila shot over the bar toward Christian, the clear liquid sloshing over her finger.

Christian smirked; just two hours short ago he had told those same words to his brother. He, on the other hand, was happy to keep up with her.

He took the salt shaker with one hand and brought his other hand close to his mouth, stopping right before licking it. His smirk grew wider, and his eyes turned a devilish, darker shade of grey.

"Could you…?" He stepped closer to her, showing his intentions by waving the salt shaker in front of her. "…help me with this?" He towered over her; his smile charming, his eyes avidly expectant.

She tilted her face up and looked at him. Her breathing faltered at his close proximity, but she masked it under a false façade of bravado. "Where would you want it?" That mischievous glint in her eyes would be the death of him.

"Oh, so many possibilities… where would I begin?" He crooned jokingly. His eyes landed on his target, making his mouth water. He licked his lips as his fingers tingled against her skin, brushing her tresses off her neck and gently pushing down the collar of her shirt. Ana shuddered, tilting her head to give him a better access. "Here…" His whispered breath warmed her skin, just before his tongue swept in a long, wet lick on the hollow over her collarbone. The salt tickled her skin and instantly she felt his mouth again; tongue swirling, gathering all the salty grains, and lips sucking, molding to the soft flesh.

Ana exhaled, goose bumps running through her skin, as he watched him take the shot in a rapid gulp; his eyes never leaving hers. She took a slice of lemon and brought it to his mouth.

He hissed; the acid of the lemon in stark contrast with the burning of the alcohol and the remnant saltiness in his mouth. But the lingering taste of her skin on his taste buds was still there.

She eyed him studiously, with that plump lip trapped beneath her teeth.

"Now it's my turn." He was sitting on his stool once again, so she positioned herself between his open legs. Christian gulped heavily and balled his hands into fists, which were resting over his thighs.

Ana took his wrists, gently turning up both his arms to run her fingertips along his forearms; up and down, until he relaxed his fists and she could trace his palms too. She fingered the cuff of his shirt, rolled op on the crook of his elbow.

"Sexy forearms." She muttered.

Christian was about to make some crass remark, when he watched fascinated how Ana grabbed his arm and licked a path on the inner part of his forearm, sucking and sucking on it after adding some salt, making his mind conjure all sorts of different images of her doing exactly the same over another appendage. He brushed the lemon over her lips, painting them with acidic glossiness, and drooled over the way she kept sucking on it.

"Fuck, Ana…your mouth…" He groaned deeply, gripping her hips. "Do you want to carry on this little party elsewhere?" He whispered a few inches of her mouth; citrus and liquor in a heady combination.

"My hotel room is just next door." She whispered back.

"Let me." Christian said, mildly exasperated while snatching the card key from Ana's hands after she had dropped them twice.

She laughed and wiggled her butt over his groin, making him grunt in response. As the door closed, he pressed her against it, his front to her back, and Christian's hot breath fanning over the side of her face.

"Are you a good or a bad girl?" He asked tauntingly, running his nose over her temple, her jaw, her neck.

"You tell me in the morning." She answered breathily.

His low chuckle reverberated all over her body, and she pressed against him one more time.

"Stay still." He warned, dropping his hands from the hold he had on her wrists, slowly caressing his way along her arms, her sides, until he reached her hips.

Her skin was warm under her t-shirt and her muscles constricted at the touch. He circled her waist and hastily unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Her breaths came in short puffs of air; hot, raging anticipation building in her belly like wildfire.

He dropped to his knees behind her at the same time he pulled down her jeans.

"Fuck." He cursed at the sight; never in a million years had a plain black cotton thong been so flattering.

He grabbed a handful of toned flesh in each hand, massaging greedily until his teeth met the soft skin. Ana moaned another curse, bending down in both surprise and pleasure. Christian growled in a lust-induced response, savagely pushing aside the thin strip of fabric and parting her ass-cheeks to ravage her tangy-sweet delight. Ana's knees buckled, unable to contain the weight of the pleasure he was delivering, and he caught her in a tight embrace; arms snaking around her thighs and tongue licking the delicate filigree of blooming flowers that colored her right side, pushing up her shirt to reveal more and more of it.

"Fucking beautiful." He murmured against her ribcage, her t-shirt bunched all over his head.

"I want to see you too." Ana whined, awkwardly turning around with her jeans bunched around her ankles.

She opened his belt, taking his white shirt out of his slacks and pulling hard to open it, making a few buttons give in and fly out. His broad chest was adorned with a Phoenix bird before a setting sun; the ink bleeding down one bulging bicep and his taut, rippled abdomen. She paused for a moment, tracing the outlines with one single finger reverentially, committing into memory the feel of it.

His face was serious; eyes blazing and chest heaving; flesh trembling under her touch. He embraced her once again when she circled his waist and held onto his back, attaching her hot mouth where his neck met his shoulder.

After helping her get rid of her jeans and panties, not even bothering to take off her striped socks, they stumbled far forward into the small and simple room, which consisted in a queen bed, a chest of drawers with an old TV and two little bedside tables. They landed unceremoniously on the bed, freeing her from the over-washed t-shirt and the matching cotton bra. He turned her upside down and got rid of his ruined shirt, grabbing a condom from his wallet before taking his shoes, pants, and socks off.

She was sprawled on the bed, looking sideways at him with her head on her crossed arms.

"Do you want to fuck, don't you?" He asked her as he settled himself between her parted legs.

"Of fucking course!" She laughed.

"I had to ask." He muttered against her neck.

His fingers trailed the path of flowers, from her shoulder to her hip, the last sprouts curling toward her groin. He found her hot and slick.

Ana clutched the sheets when Christian entered her in one slow, but powerful thrust. He was thick, hot and heavy, and he remained there, immobile, deeply buried inside her as his hot breath fanned over the nape of her neck. She exhaled loudly, relishing in the sensation; his hard body completely covering hers, cocooning her but not crushing her with his weight; her sex split in two, pulsing around him, but needing more, so much more.

She sighed in relief when he nudged her knees, parting her legs a little bit, and retreated out of her to begin a steady pace of maddening thrusts. He climbed higher and higher, kissing and licking his way along her tattoo, burying his nose in her hair at the same time he advanced inside her more and more. Her breaths became moans, sexy little cries of pleasure forced out of her mouth. When she began to curse, Christian knew she was about to cum. He let himself go, clenching his backside to grind harder, and searching her hands over the mattress, which he found and grasped at both sides of her head.

He had never felt the need to do so.

Their cries met in the stale air of the room, shivering bodies rippling in sheer pleasure.

Christian turned them sideways and snaked his arm around her waist. She put her hand over his, not thinking about it until he opened his fingers and intertwined them with hers. He ran his nose over her shoulder, finally coming out of her with the movement. This sobered him up and reminded him of tying a knot in the little rubber fucker.

Neither of them spoke, just watched the other one lying sideways on the bed; wandering eyes memorizing little details that otherwise might fall into oblivion. He had a little scar on his chin, were his stubble didn't grow. There was a cute triangular constellation of three little moles on her right arm. But the most startling discovery, a rare coincidence of sorts, was that the ink on their skins; that green, rosy and purple hues that colored her side and that Phoenix that cried on his chest and back, masked a similar pain.

Their hands caressed the rough patches under the colors, landing on the other head, their fingers locked among silky locks.

 **He knew he was home when her lips touched his.** It was sweet and passionate; sensual and breathtaking, but it was not her intention. It was more, so much more, and she didn't do more. But, when after that first brush, his mouth covered hers, she didn't fight it. She couldn't, even when she knew she would regret it in the morning.

His lips were generous and demanding; she had nailed her previous assessment.

She woke up startled, nausea and a lacerating headache making their way through her brain. She looked to the side and watched that perfect stranger sleeping beside her. She sat on the bed, holding her head to alleviate the pain and chew on her nails. Why did she have to offer to go to her damn hotel room? It was way better to escape the other way round. She miserably got out of bed, washed her face, dressed and gathered her scarce possessions in her backpack.

She kissed his cheek before running away.

He found himself alone in a hotel room that was not his. His clothes were scattered on the floor, his wallet had the same contents that the day before and there was no fucking sign of the girl who challenged him in front of a dartboard. His head was killing him and he had her smell all over him, but she had left him without a word. He sat on the bed, defeated, after moving the sheets around looking for a note. There was nothing.

He dressed in his creased slacks and his shattered shirt and went down to the bar downstairs. He had forgotten his jacket there the night before. And she had paid the bill, informing that there was another guest still left in the room. He felt like shit.

He covered himself with the jacket and called a taxi to take him back to his hotel. He expected many things from a city like Detroit, but nothing like her.

* * *

 **Reviews of support are very much appreciated.**


	10. Author 10 dream2bawrtr

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

 **Unconditionally**

 **by**

 **dream2bawrtr**

Find on Fanfiction: 5631636/dream2bawrtr

At the moment, Ana was looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She knew it was still early, but had gotten out of bed anyway.

'What time was it?' she wondered, and threw a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

"Crap! So early..." were the words that tumbled from her pink lips.

It was 4:48 AM to be exact, however she was wide awake, and unable to sleep again. The night before, she had been tossing and turning, thinking about everything that she'd been through and what lay ahead of her.

While watching every inch of her own face, and thinking about her past, a huge lump had formed in her throat.

Her wedding dress was beautiful and everything else was perfect.

Perfect and neat, just like her fiance. Yup, today was the big day. Ana was going to get married today...

Her husband to be was a good man and he made her happy.

But was she though? Was she... happy?

"Yes, I am" Ana tried to convince herself, but was failing miserably.

If she was happy, then why in the hell couldn't she stop thinking about someone else?

As a sigh escaped her lips, she got up from her chair and pulled a shoebox out under her bed. As the small object glided on her finger, she decided to move on from him, so she put it back where it had been for years now.

Could she though? Could she move on without him?

He was the one who had asked her to leave! He was the one who gave up on the two of them! Not the other way around... She had cried enough tears for him to last a lifetime.

Ana tried to hold herself together, but it was so fucking hard.

While attempting to convince herself that she indeed was able to move on from him, Ana said aloud." Jeremy is a good man and I love him. He is my future, and Christian is my past…"

While a tear escaped her eye, she grabbed Christian's note, the last thing she ever received from him. As her mind brought her back in time, Ana felt her heart bleed all over again.

Every. single. time.

And even though it's been years ago, it still hurt like hell, the pain so gut-wrenching and unbearable. How long has it been since she had seen him last?

Four years, eleven months, three weeks and five days to be exact.

While mentally slapping herself, Ana grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. As she looked out the huge window, she noticed that it was still dark outside. It was too early for a bath, but she needed it right now.

So, Ana got her bathtub ready and sank carefully into it. The warm water and sweet aroma, was slowly relaxing her body and mind. However, her hands were shaking at the moment.

Why? Because she couldn't help but think of him and her together in a bathtub...

Him who? Well, Christian of course.

Fuck! Why can't she get over him?!

Even though she hadn't seen or heard from him in a very long time, he still had this effect on her. He used to be the man she loved unconditionally, the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. However, that was then. The past...

Can she not get that through her thick, stubborn head?!

He was then, and Jeremy is the now.

Her husband-to-be knew she and Christian were an item in the past, but Ana refused to tell him about it.

It was that simple. Once he had asked about her old flames, but she avoided the question. And after that, Jeremy didn't press the matter any further and let that topic go.

As her eyes fluttered shut, Ana contemplated if she should go see Christian one last time. Just one time, so she could say goodbye properly and move on with her new life with someone else…

xxx

At the moment Christian was lying on the couch in the study, a pillow covering his face. The light of the sun lit up the room, forcing him to wake up.

This morning he had taken a shower, after going for a run at exactly 4:48 AM. He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before and hadn't turned off the monitor of his computer in the spacious study.

When he returned from his run and had taken a shower, he finally turned it off and took a seat on his comfortable couch.

His mind automatically drifted to something in particular. No... not something, but someone to be exact. For almost five years, his mind was consumed by only her. It was like his mind, his whole being, didn't want to let go of her...

Like it didn't want him to rest, it didn't want him to move on from her.

During the day, when Christian was awake, she was all he could think about. And even during the night, when he was in deep slumber, she still was the center of his attention. He'd been dreaming about her. Even though he hadn't seen her up close in years, he had been seeing her in his dreams. Every fucking night... for almost five years now.

As his eyes fluttered shut, Christian tried to remember her. Well, it wasn't difficult at all...

His memories of her were so vivid, making his heart contract in his chest and ache tremendously, while he gasped for air.

It's been almost five years and still it was like he was able to smell her, feel her, hear her, taste her lips… He couldn't and wouldn't forget her, even if he tried. Every detail of her face was embedded into his mind, her scent, the feel of her skin onto his, and most importantly the feel of her lips on his.

Ohhh, her lips. Ana's precious lips were absolutely succulent, and were like magic to him.

Why? Because the second her lips touched his, Christian knew and felt that he was home...

Ana...

He heard about her wedding from Mia.

That particular day, when he heard the news, Christian had rearranged his living room and in the process had scared the living hell out of his own sister.

Yes, he was the one who had told Ana to go lead a normal life, because he wasn't able to give her everything that she deserved. All that he could give her at the time was pain and sorrow...

Things Ana did not deserve...

"Mr. Grey?"

Christian was taken out of his thoughts by a voice. It was Taylor.

"There is someone here to see you, Mr. Grey" he heard the head of his security detail say.

Christian let out a deep breath, and cleared his throat." I'm not in the mood for visitors, Taylor... tell the person to leave now!" he ordered, while glaring up at him.

In response, Taylor gave his boss an uncomfortable look and cleared his throat." Sir, I'm one hundred percent sure that you would like to see this person"

"Well, who the hell is it, Taylor?!" he growled, while throwing a deadly glare at the man." Speak up!"

"It's Miss Anastasia Steele, Mr. Grey... I will escort her here" Taylor announced and disappeared from the study.

While looking extremely baffled, Christian instantly got up from the couch.

"It was her big day today.. What is she doing here?!" were the words that tumbled from his lips at that very moment.

His adrenaline immediately increased, his heart beating faster, his breathing becoming shallow. As he heard the tapping of her heels, Christian began to panic like a mad man!

Fuck... what should he do?!

Christian wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her.

'I bet she still looks amazing.' were the words that swirled around his head at that moment.

He so wanted to run away right now, but the closer she got, the crazier his senses reacted and the more he wanted to see her gorgeous face.

At this point, his heart rate increased exponentially, his body trembling slightly…

After a few seconds, when the tapping of heels came to a halt, he felt as if the room had caught fire...

He realized then that she was on the other side of the door, only 1 ¾ inch wood separating Ana from him... Fuck.

She was so close and yet so far.

Christian took deep breaths and leaned on the door, knowing that she was on the other side of it. He assumed that she wasn't sure if she should knock or not, because Ana has been standing at his door for a little while.

Maybe she will change her mind. Will she? And more importantly, will she leave?

When those questions swirled around Christian's head, he all of a sudden heard a soft knock, his mind instantly going on overdrive...

For a split second, he thought about not opening the door.

However, he was so tempted. His mind told him no, but his body and heart were saying: yes, you desperately want to see her up close... even if it was just for a couple of seconds.

The moment he opened the door, Christian was hit by her scent, almost knocking him off of his feet. She smelled of vanilla and Jasmin... his favorite scent in the whole wide world.

And when his gray eyes locked onto her blue ones, his heart exploded inside his chest.

It was her; his Ana...

She looked more beautiful than when he had last seen her. Her hair was a lot longer and her cheeks were flushed.

Ana looked breathtakingly beautiful!

The second their eyes met, it was like Ana froze for a second.

As Christian watched Ana , it seemed like she wanted to turn around and walk away!

He held in his breath, and waited for her reaction. What will she do next?!

Ana let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She was standing right in front of him, up close and personal.

But still, he nor she had spoken one single word.

His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to explode.

As she took in all the features of his face, Ana felt a tug at her heart.

The way he was looking at her, made her heart thump wildly against her chest, the feeling overwhelming.

Gazing into her gorgeous, blue eyes, the memories came rushing through his mind, making him suck in air desperately. She smelled just like he remembered and was just as beautiful...

The only thing he wanted to do was to take Ana in his arms. He desperately wanted to hold her tightly and kiss her senselessly.

What he felt for her still, was almost too overwhelming.

Ana looked at him with those pretty, bright eyes of hers, making him grab the frame of the door for support.

As Christian continued to watch her, he noticed a look on her gorgeous face.

Was it regret? Despair? He wasn't sure...

They stood there, motionless, locking eyes, still not a single word leaving his or her lips.

But then she finally had the courage and whispered." Christian..."

His heart jumped up, as he heard her voice for the first time after all those years.

He responded by clearing his throat and stood firmly, his eyes locked onto hers. "Hi Ana."

xxx

Note: Thank you so much for reading, you all.

This story is complete, and this is the first of six chapters.

* * *

 **Reviews of support are very much appreciated.**


	11. Author 11 Sapphire Trafficker

**Final Story**

 **Days of Fifty Challenge**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Home Sweet Home**

 **by**

 **Sapphire Trafficker**

Find on Fanfiction: 7464360/SapphireTrafficker

Anastasia Steele

White was the color for hospitals, no matter what kind. The heat of the summer was just making the job of the doctors harder, but this place after all, was for animals and not human. In this place, animals were placed in front of human. Even though they didn't have an ambulance that could rush them here, but the owners here prayed to god that an ambulance could be spared for their pet if it wasn't against the law.

At the reception desk, a stray cat was being passed over the desk by a person who picked it up on the street. From the look on the receptionist's face, the cat had been through something. Judging on the current state the cat seemed to be in, it was a tough little thing.

"Who's on tonight?" The receptionist shouted to the people fussing behind her. The operation rooms were still lit, but no one was inside anymore. There were people cleaning the tools and wiping the table, they all seemed ready to call it a day as it was already five in the afternoon. However, it was just the beginning of Anastasia.

"Me." Said woman took the cat out from the receptionist's arms and placed it on to the desk in a room behind the desk.

"Who else?"

"Check the list. Didn't you make the schedule, Claire?" Anastasia replied with a subtle shrug, but her attention was focused on the cat in front of her who looked less than hydrated. "Do I have an assistant tonight, by the way?" She then called in the general direction of Claire, even though she couldn't bother if there was no one to answer her.

"Uh, yeah." The answer came back few seconds later. "It's just us and José tonight, I hope nothing happens." Another woman walked through the door to see Anastasia still fussing over the small thing.

"José?" Anastasia groaned. "Why does he always have the same shift as me?" She whined through her mask. Straightening her back, she had a bottle containing some vitamin water in her hand that the cat was sucking tentatively from.

"I swear, that guy can be a good friend one second and an asshole the next. I don't even want to know how you put up with him. Though I can only assume that I'll be the only one doing something tonight, seeing as you and him might want some time alone during _working hours_." Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly as if her words weren't spiteful.

"Ouch, Ana." The African American woman muttered under her breath. "Who poisoned your cheerios this morning?"

Anastasia couldn't help but chuckle at the twisted version of the saying, something only Hannah would be able to pull off without looking stupid.

"Same ole shit, Han." Anastasia rolled her eyes at Hannah and then removed the now empty bottle from the cat's mouth.

"He still can't get over with it, can he?" Hannah sighed, it wasn't even a question, it only came out as one. "You have this overnight shift once a week, it's already so much better than other people's. Plus, yours is always on a Friday night, which is even better since you get to chill with him over the weekend when the others work their ass off over the two days." Hannah rambled. It was the same thing every time topic came up, and it seemed as this assistant of hers had more complaints about her fiancé's weird temper as herself.

"Well, what can you say, he's Christian Grey." Anastasia concluded, tired of the conversation already. She didn't like it when people talked about her relationship especially when her fiancé wasn't just anyone, but the Master of the Universe, or the Prince of Seattle if you would. "He's been like this since we started dating." She sighed, not sure whether to be blissful of the memory now or frustrated about his overbearing temper.

"How are you two now, any progress?" Hannah asked worriedly. Even though Anastasia didn't like disclosing personal matters to others, especially work colleagues, but she and Hannah had been gossiping about others and sometimes talk a little about their own life, though made sure to kept everything vague, the feeling was still easy to grasp. The last time they talked, Hannah got the impression that Anastasia and Christian were fighting about something just from the way she became when her relationship was being brought up. Same when Hannah was asked about her rocky path with José.

"We're fine. Still engaged." Anastasia let out a sarcastic snort that even sounded pitiful in her own ears. Placing the cat aside to let it sleep off the fatigue it was feeling when it first arrived, she took a seat at the corner, staring off into space.

"That's good to hear." Hannah shrugged, though her tone matched her sarcasm just as much. "I mean, I don't think it's possible to that man to change what he feels for you. He is sold to you completely."

"Definitely felt that." Anastasia murmured to herself. "He definitely had a special way of showing his love though." She thought to herself, but from the look on Hannah's face, she knew that she had said it out loud again.

Anastasia and Christian had been engaged for a few months now. Their engagement was announced not long after they admitted their relationship to the public, it made everyone wonder if it would be shotgun wedding. That was one of the reason why they were cooling off by themselves. Christian wanted to marry her as soon as possible, only with one pure intention in mind, to make her his entirely. To her, however, she wanted a long engagement to enjoy the freedom before tying the knot. Not that she didn't want to marry him, but she also liked being a girlfriend or a fiancée, she didn't want to be a wife so soon. Family was off the limit to both of them for the time being, but he wanted a married life with her when she didn't want that so soon.

A wedding wasn't something in Anastasia's dream when she was young, but when it was now in front of her, she was starting to think twice of all of her decisions that she had been making all her life. From jumping into a relationship with Christian, falling head over heels with that man, and with all the hot, smoky sex as their norm in their relationship, it was hard to say no to the most romantic proposal. She knew they were going too fast, but a part of her just wanted to go with the flow and let him lead her.

There would be a moment where everything all comes crashing down, where the bubble would burst. She wanted to prepare herself for that, because she had been hotheaded. Their relationship had been based on the afire love that was burning in its brightest element in a moment of passion, but the flame would die sooner or later. Everything would come to a halt eventually, if not gradually.

When she wrapped her mind around the fact that there would be a ring on her finger for the rest of her life, she could feel the bubble bursting. That was the first time in so long that she had asked herself this question, _what do you really want?_

For all her life, she was ambitious. Even though she didn't have a dream or not even a plan of some sort, but she knew she had to work hard to achieve the goal that she would set for herself. For once, she was lost; she had lost control over her life. The guys she had been with would never bring something this intense and exciting to her life like her fiancé did. That was when she thought the months she had spent with Christian was spent by herself, it was by someone else in her body.

Christian proposed and she said yes, and that was when she started to think of everything. Her mind started to process the life she had lived and she wondered to herself every night, how did she end up like she was now? She wasn't unhappy about the engagement, she was just astonished at the speed of how her relationship would progress. That was when she stomped her foot down and told Christian to slow down, but it came out too abrupt because she was confused herself.

"Do you regret saying yes?" Christian would ask whenever the subject of the wedding or their relationship approached them at the dinner table or when they were alone at home.

"No." Was always her answer, and it was the truth, but there was more to it.

This had become a sensitive topic for the two of them. He wouldn't understand why wouldn't she marry him, he felt her pulling away, he thought she wasn't as invested in this relationship as she was before he proposed; he feared the flames she had for him had burnt up. She didn't want a wedding so soon not because she didn't love him, because she loved him just the same and even more, the initial flame of love for him was still burning brightly; she was just confused and she wished he would give her time.

"You two need to talk." Hannah's suggestion brought her out of the memory. Anastasia opened her eyes to find herself in the same position she was in minutes ago.

"Is that all you said?" Anastasia didn't mean it to sound so rude, but she really wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings in the past moments, because the moment Hannah brought up the issues that she was having at home, her mind went there instantly.

"I didn't say anything until just then." Hannah inputted, "I just got back. Apparently, José had an appointment at midnight and I was just there to check on him, offered a little help."

"He might need more help from you than I do." Anastasia gave her a look before standing up as she exhaled. "I'm just going to check on the other animals, you keep yourself busy with whomever or whatever, don't bother checking on me." She gave her a dismissive wave and exited the door where Hannah was leaning against.

"Okay, suit yourself, woman." Hannah muttered, making a face while picking up the bottle Anastasia left on the counter, rinsing it and putting it on to the drying rack, silently debating whether it was worth disinfection or not, but finally deciding against it and leaving the room with the lights still on.

All night long, Anastasia's phone was on silence. Not only because she knew that no one would be calling her in the middle of the night, especially not her fiancé as he knew better than to disrupt her when she was working. Also, she didn't want to answer to anyone while she was on night shift. No one in their right mind would call her for a personal favor at night, in addition to that, no one knew when her night shift would be, so she wasn't worried about missing anything.

However, she missed someone's call that night, and she wasn't sure whether to be grateful about missing the call or sorry for not picking it up in time.

Christian Grey

Just like any other nights, he got home to an empty penthouse, only this time, dinner wasn't at the table. That was when he remembered that his fiancée was working on her night shift.

It wasn't the first time for her to stay at the hospital for the whole night, but what he would never understand was why would anyone treat an animal like they would treat a human being. There would be doctors at the hospitals at night for patients and Ana just happened to be one of them, except that she wasn't treating humans, she was treating animals.

Sighing, he slumped down in front of the dining table and finished his meal in loneliness. This was how he felt before she came into her life and it was a feeling that he wanted to avoid. For once, he thought he'd never have to feel them again as she had agreed to be with him for the rest of their lives. Perhaps it was him that needed to get the concept of work around his mind, because up until now, all Flynn had ever suggested was that Anastasia had a point and he should be thinking about the situation from her point of view, try to understand her better. He thought he knew her, he thought he understood her, but apparently, every crack and every flaw blinded by his love for him had surfaced once they started to settle down. They weren't teenagers who were crazy in love anymore, they were adults, ones that were planning on spending the rest of their lives together, maybe it was time for him to reflect on his life lately.

Since Anastasia wouldn't be home until late in the morning, he did what he usually would, getting up when he couldn't sleep anymore, which was around five in the morning when she wasn't around. He went out for a run, came back to the gym and then did his morning routine. Then got to the office for the morning breakfast meeting. He would have to see her this afternoon or evening, which was always the case when she was working the night shift.

"Mr Grey." Andrea's voice came through the intercom, Christian had just finished up his last briefing with his senior staff, he was about to ask his HR head about the intern program that they were running that had been successful since its start. He hadn't been thinking about it much since his little fallout at home with Anastasia. "Your sister is here." She announced, and Christian could hear Mia's groan from a distance.

"Send her in." Christian replied. He really wasn't in the mood to see his little sister, even though she was the best that any brother could ask for, but he just wanted to bury himself in work, get everything done so he could go back home; even if it wasn't the most welcoming at the moment. He wanted to be productive and efficient at the same time, hence he wanted no appointments or visits other than the ones he already had on his calendar.

"Why do I always have to be reported and Ana can just waltz in?" Mia whined the moment the door crack opened a thin line.

"Because you're not my fiancée." Christian replied coolly. "Why are you jealous of the power that she holds over me all of a sudden?" He inquired, Mia had always been the one to wrap him around her fingers when growing up, and sometimes he would just let her do that to him in their adult times, but the moment Anastasia walked into his life, Mia was no longer the one to command him around. Mia had no trouble letting Anastasia step up to be the one to wrap him around her fingers, still she would tease him about her now pussy-whipped brother.

"She's not taking my call." Mia plopped down on the couch in his room, making herself comfortable like she always did, not that he cared. "I will kill you if it's because of that little misunderstanding, or disagreement, whatever you want to call it between you two."

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked, he was genuinely confused and not because he wanted to play dumb to avoid the question.

"You and Ana are kind of fighting at this moment, even though no one thinks what you're fighting about is a big deal, but apparently you two are just too stubborn to act like normal couple. So, if it's because of that fight you two are having right now that caused her to not answer my calls, it'll be on you." Mia reasoned. "I've texted her, called her, left her messages, but see," she shoved the phone in Christian's face, "she's taken none of them."

"What do you need her for?" Christian still didn't get her point, but asked only wanting to proceed with the conversation. He wasn't going to understand the fact that Mia thought Anastasia would be ignoring his family because she was in a disagreement with Christian.

"Poor old Deer had a stroke this morning." Mia pouted her lips, looking worried and aggrieved. She felt wronged by Anastasia, and she knew Anastasia would never treat her like that if she wasn't in a disagreement with her brother in the first place.

"And how is she right now?" Christian asked in concern. Deer was Mia's dog that had been with her for the past twelve years. For some reason, she just insisted on naming her after another animal, and his speculation was because she got it on Christmas. It was a gift from him and Elliot, since their parents wouldn't allow Mia to have a pet, her brothers took pity on her and decided to buy her one. Despite the protests from their parents, Mia got her pet dog. Since meeting Anastasia for a panic last time, she had been relying on her with the dog for everything. Anastasia had become the personal care taker of Deer. That became even more convenient when Christian asked her out.

"Deer calmed down. I gave her the last bit of medicine that Ana gave me last time, but I want her checked." Mia looked at her phone, as if it was a baby monitor that would be monitoring over the old dog. "Why won't Ana answer me? Don't tell me it's because she hates you that much."

"She's on a night shift, and she just got back. She's tired, Mia. She didn't even return my calls and my texts." Christian explained exasperatedly. Mia could be a pain in the ass to deal with when it comes to her dog, and sometimes, he even wondered would she ever look at a guy the way she looked at that dog.

"Why won't she answer my call then, if she's on a night shift?" Mia whined in complaint.

"Does mom ever bring her cell with her and answer every damn text when she's on a night shift, Mia?" Christian was starting to lose his patience, not only because Mia was interrupting his productive plan but also because she was making him doubt his current relationship status with Anastasia, and it was making him panic. It wasn't helping that he hadn't seen her for over fifteen hours.

"No." Mia answered in a small voice.

"I have to know about her whereabouts from her CPO whenever she's on a night shift, Mia. You're not the only one that can't reach her. Plus, you called her what, early in the morning?" Mia nodded in confirmation. "Exactly, she's just gone to bed at that time, what were you expecting? She won't be looking at her phone until she gets up." Christian explained, it turned out that he knew about her so much better than he gave himself credit to.

"I'm sorry. Can I come over later to see her? I really want her to look over Deer. I'm worried about her." Mia asked, she had always been somewhat fearful of her two brothers, even though they would do anything she asked them to.

"Yes, but call me or her before you arrive." Christian nodded, giving Mia a supportive hug and walked her out.

"What if she dies, Christian?" Mia asked out of the blue, almost breaking down.

"Ana will make sure Deer is safe and sound." Christian assured, even though he wouldn't know how to handle Mia if Deer really died on her. He would only assume that Anastasia would be the one to deal with the aftermath of the death of her beloved pet dog, but that was something Christian had been against to all those years.

Flashback

Mia's visit triggered him into deeper thoughts, and that sent the productive plan to the back of his head and to the pit of his stomach.

A year ago, that fateful day would be a day that he would never forget. The conversation would be the one that would be forever imprinted in his mind. It was the day he met the love of his life, only that he didn't know at the time.

Death was inevitable for human, let alone for an animal. Despite the rather young age of the dog, it didn't make past the illness it was suffering from since the accident. In spite of all the efforts Grace and poured in during her spare time, all the fussing over the whole family had done just to keep that pet, it still passed away around midnight. The body was found the next morning by Grace, who then let out a hysterical cry, waking up the whole family.

The three males in the family weren't the most affectionate when it comes to sentiments and feelings, but what they did know for a fact was that the pet was something that was very close to Grace's heart. Mia wasn't any better, but she was able to grief with Grace.

By the time they rushed the animal to the hospital, it was still very early in the morning. The vet only had the emergency section opened.

"Can someone help?" Mia choked out as her mother was in no state of communicating without breaking down once again. They were already certain that the dog was dead, but none of them wanted to believe it until it was announced by an official.

"Hi, yes. Can you tell me about your situation?" The nurse behind the reception desk asked kindly, although he had already guessed as much after seeing the bundle in Grace's arms. Judging from the way all the people looked, it wasn't hard to piece the pieces together, but it was still part of their procedure to ask before assuming anything.

"He's dead." Was the only two words that Grace managed.

"Okay, can we know more about his history, Ma'am?" The guy asked politely, taking the dog from their grasp gently and laying it on the receptionist desk. "What caused the death?" He then asked, trying to get more out of them, but there was nothing.

"José, can you come in for a sec?" A woman appeared from behind the doors, her name tag said Hannah, but that wasn't the focus of any of the people in the room.

"Call Ana." José replied. "Our doctor will be here to help you with everything, but I'm sorry to tell you that there is nothing we can do to bring life back to him." He apologized sincerely. Seconds after he made that announcement, another woman appeared next to him before saying something in his ear and taking over.

"Hi, I'm Ana, and I'm here to help you with the funeral, the burial, and everything else you want to do to say goodbye to him." She introduced herself, everything that she was presenting shouted efficiency in their faces, and that was how she worked. She liked to get straight to the point, because she knew the longer they prolonged the process, the harder to separate the pet from the owner. When she first started the job, she would shed some tears for the pet owners, but later, she started to get used to the heavy emotion that would cloud her, she learned to be less attached.

"If there are no specific requirements, I'd like to inform you of the general procedure." Anastasia continued. Her tone was kind and her demeanors were patient as she understood the feelings of the owners completely, she didn't want to rush them, but at the same time, she was tired from her night shift, and all she wanted to do was to get back and sleep through her day. Normally, she wouldn't be in a rush and telling them everything until they asked, but she wasn't really in the mood to wait for that long after her long night shift

"Do you do this as a career?" Christian asked, only wanting to give more time for his mother and sister to think through the information they had just received.

"I'm sorry?" Anastasia asked, she really wasn't paying attention to him because all she wanted to do was to get the process over with. She looked bored and tired, but that was usually how she felt when it comes to times like this.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate at the same time that she was the only known mortician for pet animals.

"Are you a full-time mortician for animals?" He repeated his question again, but the look on his face told her that he wasn't at all into making a conversation with her, and that made her wonder why would he even bother because she was exhausted.

"Yes." She answered, but felt bad for ending the conversation just like that, so she elaborated just to put the poor guy out of his misery. "I'm rather well known in my field, so people usually call me for cremation and burial. I don't exactly have a working schedule as clients usually just call and demand service right away."

"Even at night?"

"Even at night. No matter the time." Anastasia nodded, feeling another wave of fatigue washing over her, but she stood her ground, only closing her eyes a little longer for a blink.

"You look tired," he observed, "did you just get out from a cremation?" The way he cocked his head sideways was almost adorable if they were under any other circumstances other than this.

"No, I just got off my night shift." She sighed, her eyes still darting from the lifeless thing on the table wrapped around a sheet and the two women sobbing right at it.

She would've noticed the handsome man in front of her if she wasn't too tired, but the Anastasia right now wouldn't even notice Adonis himself if the god actually showed up before her. She was that tired and that ready to get everything over with.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Anastasia had finally decided that she had waited enough, that was when she took it as her cue to give them a little shove in the back to hurry up. "You still have time to say goodbye to him after you know about the procedure and sign these papers." She suggested politely, touching them on the shoulder gently. Christian had no idea how she was able to keep her emotions at bay when clearly his mom and sister wouldn't be coming to their senses soon.

"You can tell me about it." Christian offered once Anastasia had gotten no answer from the two women still huddled around the dog.

"Okay." She nodded, really couldn't care less who she should be talking to right now.

That was the most ordinary meeting between two people, and Anastasia didn't even notice who she was talking to that morning, but that formulated a love that was going to be passionate, long lasting and pure.

…=…

The buzzing of the intercom broke him out of his day dream. Christian pressed down the button to hear Andrea's voice coming through. When he heard the name of the visitor, for some reason, he felt like yelling at Andrea for even announcing it when he thought he had made it perfectly clear that she was to be send through any hour of the day.

"I thought you're sleeping at home?" Christian walked to the door, opening it when he saw it moving slightly.

"I was, but I woke up to an empty penthouse." Anastasia answered, she liked it that even though they were having a disagreement, their chemistry was still there. "Why are you at work on a Saturday?"

"There is just something that has to be done in the office." He explained.

"So, poor Andrea just had to come in on your demand?" Anastasia had always been the campaigner for his employees, she thought he had worked them too hard that it was against the labor policies.

"I didn't call her in today." Christian pulled her on to his lap once he was seated in his leather chair behind his desk. "She had to work a few extra weekends so she could take a longer holiday for her honeymoon."

"She got married? When? Why didn't you tell me? Gee, some boss you are." Anastasia scolded.

"You can ask her now." Christian shrugged, he would never bother about his employees' personal life as long as it didn't affect their work ethics. Andrea had been working for him ever since the start of his company, and all he ever knows about her was what he had found out on the background search he had conducted when she was first employed.

"Andrea, can you come in for a bit?" Anastasia said through the intercom. He had always found it a turn on that she had the audacity to make herself at home in his office, sitting in his chair, going through his drawers and using his land line, moreover, ordering his people.

Andrea appeared in the office after a knock. She knew she didn't have to knock when the boss ordered her to go in, but she learned to knock when Anastasia was there, because she walked in on them in a heated make out session the last time she was called into the office.

"I heard you're getting married. Or are you already married?" Anastasia didn't even wait for Andrea to address her boss properly before firing questions at her. Andrea wasn't sure what to do. Anastasia had always brought fun to his office building and that was when the boss was the most relaxed, all of his employees knew that they wouldn't get in trouble if Anastasia wasn't pissed off.

"I'm sorry?" Andrea was still cautious around her boss, still skeptical of what her boss might do to her subtly as a punishment for not being professional.

"Oh, knock it off. You're safe with me, and you know it." Anastasia patted her chest proudly. Straightening herself up in Christian's lap, she leaned her elbow on the table and stared at Andrea intently. "Come on, relax." She encouraged.

"I'll make him leave if it'll make you more comfortable." Anastasia offered, jabbing a thumb at Christian who was giving the back of her skull a perplexed look. If Ros was there, she would've laughed her ass off.

"She's the boss, I guess." Christian rolled his eyes, wondering how he could he be whipped by a pussy so easily. It was the kind of man that he despised before he met his woman. He would never understand how man would just cave into anything their girl asked, but he had been finding himself surrendering every inch of himself to her as days went by. The fact that he enjoyed spoiling her in every possible way shocked him even more.

"Ignore me." He raised his arms up in surrender, only wanting Anastasia to get her interrogation over with. He knew if he stopped her from interrogating his personal assistant, she would be upset, and that was the last thing he wanted to see from her. Picking up his phone from the pile of paper on the desk, he started to zone out from the conversation, not that he planned on joining in the first place.

"Wait, you didn't want to say it in front of him, is it because your partner works for him too?" Anastasia speculated, the movement of her ass on his dick brought his attention back to the on-going conversation that he would never tolerate in his office if it wasn't for his fiancée.

"Guilty." Andrea nodded her head, admitting.

"Barney?" Anastasia smiled deviously as she said the name. "I knew it." She exclaimed when Andrea's face morphed from anxiety to fear. "Don't worry, he'll turn a blind eye to it. Will you, baby?" Anastasia smiled sweetly at her fiancé, knowing full well that he had heard the last part of the dialogue.

Christian opened his mouth to say something, but Anastasia slammed her hand on his mouth, then turned back to Andrea. "When is your honeymoon? Wait, are you married already?"

"Yes, we're married, but we aren't sure if we'll have time to go on the honeymoon." Andrea admitted.

"How long will your trip take?" Anastasia was asking only out of curiosity.

"Two weeks." Andrea replied.

"Christian can survive without you two for two weeks." Anastasia decided for the CEO. "I'm sure he's capable of functioning without an assistant as perfect as you." The compliment made Andrea shift uncomfortably and Anastasia noticed, so she stopped immediately.

"It's two whole fucking weeks, baby. How the hell are you expecting me to get use to the chaos?" Christian scowled at Anastasia, not exactly giving a damn about Andrea's existence in the room.

"Well, you know what they say, Mr Grey?" Anastasia leaned up to him. "Suck it up, Grey." She said in his ear, but the room was quiet enough for all party to hear.

"Okay, you can go now, Andrea." Christian groaned, shooing his assistant out of the door before shouting her to block everything after her. "Had fun taking care of my company?"

"Not nearly enough."

"Then do you want to take over?"

"I'll think about using it to fund my veterinary project." She mused, even though he had already told her he would cover all the expenses of her research, she was still hesitant to hand in the proposal to the government.

"Slept well, baby?" He hummed in her ear after a while of silence between them.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to face him in a lazy motion. "No." She then replied unashamedly. When she saw the expression on his face, she grinned, almost deviously.

"My devious little minx." He smiled, but that wasn't a relieved smile, he knew there was still something bothering her.

"Tell me the real reason why you were in her on a Saturday morning." She coaxed nicely but the words weren't really that kind.

"I wanted to get out of the house for a while and be on my own. I just want a place for myself to think." He confessed. "I'm not saying that I felt suffocated when I'm with you in the penthouse, I do feel at ease at home, but with what's going on between us now, I want a place to clear my mind." He quickly added this explanation not wanting her to get the wrong impression.

"That's what I thought." Anastasia sighed, but not for the reason he was tensing up for. "I thought about everything last night and this morning. I understand your need to get away, I know it's hard to think about everything when I'm sleeping at home just not far from you. I don't blame you for leaving me this morning, but I can't deny the fact that I did go through a couple of scenarios."

"Ana…"

"I know," she shushed him faster than her brain could think of words to say next, "I am just saying that I did some thinking although I can't say I'm completely sober right now because I am sleep deprived."

"I'm sorry. You usually get up around noon or even later, I'm sorry I left early."

"You do realize that you'd be sending out a search party the second you realized that I'm not in the apartment, right? You wake up the instant I'm out of bed." Anastasia chuckled.

"Are you suggesting that I'm rubbing off on you?"

"Maybe. More or less." He shrugged and gave her a cheeky grin.

Turning around so that she was now straddling him, she wrapped her arms behind his neck, leaning forward slowly, she pressed their nose together, then their lips.

"How does this feel?" She mumbled against their connected lips.

"Home." He replied, not missing a beat. "This feels like home."

"What were you thinking when I walked in?" Anastasia asked, pulling away slightly, still letting their forehead touch.

"How we met." Christian answered proudly.

"And did you figure anything out?" She teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He replied in all seriousness.

"What is that?" She continued to act careless, half suspecting his seriousness to be some kind of foolish game to fool her.

"I've figure out the meaning of home." He said blissfully.

"Enlighten me." She requested.

Without another word, he puckered up his lips and pulled her head closer until their lips touched. The electric current flowing through their connected lips reminded him of their first kiss, and how it felt exactly the same; because he knew that he was home when her lips touched his. At that moment, he knew that he would wait for eternity for her if it meant that they would share the connection that they were sharing. He realized that he wouldn't mind a long engagement, because if she was still his fiancée, then he would wait until she was ready to take him as her husband.

"This is home."

* * *

 **Reviews of support are very much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 13 Challenge Closed Huge Success

Our first Days of Fifty Challenge is officially over. We at the **Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood FB group** would like to thank each of our 11 participants:

.

AUTHOR 1: FOREVER HOME **HugeChristianFan**

AUTHOR 2: WHAT IS IT ABOUT GRADUATIONS **rapunzelclayre**

AUTHOR 3: CONSTANT CRAVING **mllezeau**

AUTHOR 4: LOST LUGGAGE **orsinoslady**

AUTHOR 5: 1,462 DAYS **Steele Hearts33**

AUTHOR 6: LETTERS OF LOVE **BellaButterfly710**

AUTHOR 7: A NEVERENDING LOVE STORY **jeanne heart**

AUTHOR 8: UNTITLED (darts) **Don't Trust your Eyes**

AUTHOR 9: WELCOME HOME **Mrs Caron**

AUTHOR 10: UNCONDITIONALLY **dream2bawrtr**

AUTHOR 11: HOME SWEET HOME **Sapphire Trafficker**

 **.**

 **You ladies did an outstanding job and we loved every word of it.**

We would also like to thank all of you for your support. As always, thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Your support is always very much appreciated.

The start of the second Days of Fifty Challenge is already underway.

Remember **EVERYONE** is invited. You do not have to be a member of the group to submit a one shot for us to enjoy.

All entries are anonymous and authors who participate will be revealed at the end of the challenge.

 **Please contact Lanieloveu or Mrs Caron for questions and where to send your entries.**

The two challenge Prompts are:

 **Prompt #1:**

You asked me here to be a present for your son?

 **Prompt#2:**

I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God I will drown you in NyQuil.

we are asking that the one shot be at minimum 1800 words.

The submit deadline is **April 27th.**

The first story will be posted on **May 1st.**

Looking forward to hearing from you all in the new challenge.


End file.
